Letting Him Go
by KryssyBee
Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. Unfortunately for them, someone wants that to end. How far will they go? Will Bella and Edward's marriage survive?
1. Prologue

Sitting in this room alone has given me too much time to think about what's happened over the past few months. Alone. That's how it's been the past few months. But I'm use to it now. Everything had been perfect before. I had been happy. Really happy. Happy and in love. What could be better? But now it's a rare day when I smile.

Pain. That's what I feel everyday. Unbearable pain. I wish there was something I could take to make me feel better. Anything. But I know that won't happen. I've already been told I wouldn't be getting anything for the pain. That's what happens in small towns when hospitals are short-staffed.

So here I am, all alone in a hospital bed, waiting for this pain to end. Somehow I don't see that happening anytime soon. Part of me hopes someone I know will walk through that door soon and help me. But I know better. No one's coming. Well to be fair no one even knows I'm here. Guess that's my fault; well only partly my fault. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Well her too. THEM together. That's what happened. Everything had been so perfect; _until she came_. She ruined it all.

He ruined it all by letting her ruin it all. _Together_. It hurts to even think about everything that happened those months back...


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at my desk reading through another 'apparent' work of art. The next best seller. I hadn't even made it past Chapter One and I was ready to trash it. I really hope it gets better. As an editor this is what my job entitles. I can't really complain. This was the first job I had after graduating; I needed to work my way up. So here I am. Bottom of the pole. Reading through piles and piles of the next 'Big Thing'. So far nothing special has come by my desk. One can hope. The ringing of my phone brought me back to the present.

"Bella Cullen," I answered the phone as professionally as possible.

"Bella! I'm so glad I caught you! I have to work an extra shift tonight. Someone called in sick, so I won't be home until sometime tomorrow morning." Edward replied. He sounded so tired. But what did I expect from a medical student doing his residency.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just grab something from the diner. No point making a meal if I'll be eating alone."

"I'm sorry! I promise, it won't always be this way. I love you and I will see you in the morning." He quickly replied.

"I love you too! See you tomorrow" I hung up the phone. Guess another meal alone. Shouldn't be surprised. This has been happening a lot lately. Eating dinner alone, going to bed alone, waking up alone, etc... Oh well no time to focus on that right now. I need to focus on work.

On my way home from work I stopped by the diner down the street from our house and picked up a salad and some pasta. I wasn't really in the mood for much tonight. It was dark out by the time I got home. I quietly ate dinner, cleaned and put away all of the dishes. After all that I went up the stairs and into our bedroom. Quickly changing into Edwards' shorts and a tank top I got under the covers and snuggled into the pillow. Sleep came fast.

The alarm started beeping. I groan, rolled over, and started feeling around for it to turn it off. It was too soon to wake up. Reluctantly, I got up and headed for the shower. I let the hot water run over my back. When I went back into the bedroom I noticed Edwards' side of the bed had been untouched. Guess he was working till sometime later this morning.

After getting dressed I ran downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar and headed off to work.

Work seemed to pass by slowly. It gave me some time to think about everything that had been going on lately. My thoughts immediately went to Edward and our life together.

The summer before I turned 17, I decided to go live with my father Charlie in the small town of Forks. I didn't really want to go, but seeing as Renee and Phil were newlyweds; I figured Charlie would probably be better for my sanity.

I was nervous to start at a new school, but I quickly got over that when I realised how friendly everyone was and knew I had nothing to worry about. Forks High School is where I met Edward Cullen. We were lab partners in biology. Right from the start I could tell he was smart, funny, caring, and definitely gorgeous.

Within three months we were dating. What he saw in me then I'll never know. To this day I still don't understand. I mean, he's absolutely breathtaking, and well I'm not. I'm just a plain jane. But I wasn't about to question him about it. I was just going to be thankful for whatever time we got to spend together.

High School graduation came and we were still together. We had both applied to Dartmouth and got accepted. I knew Edward would make it no problem. I was just worried about myself. But I made it. I was taking English Literature and Edward was pre-med. He had decided to follow in his fathers' footsteps. This made Carlisle extremely proud.

We both decided we didn't want to experience dorm life and got a nice one bedroom apartment not far from campus. We spent all four years there. Things were great.

During our second year of school Edward proposed and we were married that summer. I couldn't have been happier then on my wedding day. I never saw myself as one to get married at a young age; but being with Edward, nothing compared to that.

So here we are 4 years later, still married and still going strong. After College graduation we moved to Seattle to be closer to our families. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were so happy to have us closer to home. I got a job at a small publishing house and Edward started his residency at one of the hospitals.

Things were going good. I knew Edward was working extremely hard in his residency. He wanted to impress everyone who worked there so that once he was done he would be hired on and we could stay in Seattle and start a family. Edward wanted a family, and so did I. Right now just wasn't the time, but we were both sure once Edward was a practicing doctor things would be calm enough and we would start trying for babies.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all in the Seattle area too. They had all went to UW and were excited when we had told them we were moving back. It seemed the group was back together. Alice and Jasper were set to get married this coming New Years. It was going to be a lavish affair. Alice was giving it her all. No one could throw a gathering together like Alice.

Rosalie and Emmett had been married for just over a year and were expecting their first child. She was only about 10 weeks and so they couldn't find out what they were having yet. Emmett wanted a son to play sports with, while Rosalie was happy with either a boy or a girl. She just wanted to be a mom. She had been pregnant once before and had miscarried. It was hard on Rosalie. She was depressed for awhile, until she finally accepted it and decided she wanted to try again. We all had our fingers crossed for a healthy pregnancy.

**Just a bit of background. Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Alice... Why am I here again?" I asked the devil-pixie.

"Because Bella; Rosalie needs maternity clothes and I promised her we would be here to help her" she calmly explained.

"Why exactly does she need maternity clothes right now? She's only 10 weeks!"

"She just wants to be prepared. Plus, it gives us girl time. What a better way than being at the mall!" She clapped her hands excitedly. Of course, shopping; the pixie's favourite thing. I slowly followed her through the mall past all of the stores I'm sure we would be visiting on the way back.

We found Rosalie already pulling clothes off the racks, preparing to try them on and the pixie got right to work pulling clothes out for me to try on. Five hours later and a ton of bags, we finally managed to make it out of the mall and to our vehicles. We agreed to meet at the coffee shop for some girl talk.

I pulled up to the shop and found some parking. Walking inside I ordered a coffee with 2 creams and 1 sugar. I sat down at the table and waited for Alice and Rosalie to arrive. I didn't have to wait too long.

Rosalie sat down with huff and said "Why did we decide to meet at the coffee shop again? You both know I can't drink any."

"Oh we know you can't! But we still can" I answered smiling at her while she narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Ladies enough! Rose get some water or something." She replied and quickly added on, "So seeing as we barely have time to meet and shop we so need to catch up on what's been going on in our lives. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever. How are you both doing?"

Rose smile and answered "Things are good, Alice. Emmett is enjoying work, and well I'm taking it easy with the whole pregnancy thing. I don't want anything to happen to this baby so I haven't been doing much. I try to work from home as often as I can. No stress!" Alice nodded her head and then looked at me.

"Everything is good with us too, Alice. No updates really. Edward works at the hospital as much as he can. He's busy often, I usually only see him either in the mornings or late at night. But we both knew it would be this way in the beginning of his residency. Work is good too. I get books; I edit them, the regular things. Not much else to say." She nodded her head again. Before she could go off and say something I probably didn't want to hear about how Edward and I should spend more time together I deflected with, "How are things for the wedding coming along?"

Immediately her face lit up and she began updating Rose and I on all the wedding details. I was her maid of honour so this information was apparently very important that I needed to really pay attention to.

An hour or so later I was pulling up to the house. All the lights were out. So it must be another late night at the hospital for Edward. I brought all my bags in from the car straight up to my room. I took all the tags off, folded the pants and shirts, and put them all away. Once that was done I decided to get some house work done before heading to bed. I put a load of laundry in the wash and went to clean the kitchen. I cleaned the floors and put the dishes away. After that I went and loaded up the dryer. Time to clean the living room up a bit. I put books back into the bookshelf and dusted. I went back to the laundry room and brought up the now dry clothes upstairs to be folded. As I was putting away some of Edwards' scrubs a piece of paper fell to the floor. I opened it up and read what was written inside:

_Call me _

_555-0175_

_T._

Figures. Of course he was getting phone numbers all the time. Edward probably just stuffed this in his pocket as to not seem rude and simply forgot it there. I was use to this by now. Even when he told women he was married they still flirted. I think some saw it as a challenge; how to get him from his wife. Obviously none of their tactics worked, but it still made me mad. Especially when I was right there and they did right in front of my face. I threw the paper in the trash and finished folding laundry. After that was done I went through the house and made sure the windows and doors were all locked for the night and headed to bed.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I post another one soon. Review please **


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was getting tired of never seeing my husband so I decided to visit him at work during lunch time. I hope he takes time off and we get to sit down and see each other. I walked through the hospital doors and up the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" The older woman at the desk asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me were Dr. Cullen was?"

"Let me check... hmm. He's with a patient at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, I was just hoping to grab some lunch with him. Do you mind if I wait for him?"

"Not at all. Can I have a name so that I can let him know who it is?"

"Just let him know it's Bella please."

She nodded her head and I went to sit down in the waiting room. While sitting there I heard a high pitched giggle coming from the nurses' station. Standing there were 2 nurses. The shorter one had black hair and the other nurse was a tall strawberry blonde. The annoying giggling was coming from her. I was sitting close enough to hear what was being said.

"He is so fine. He has the most amazing chest I have ever seen. He's like a god!" She was saying.

The shorter one replied, "You're so lucky. He is by far the hottest Doctor in all of the hospital. What I would give to be in your shoes."

"I know. I know. I am lucky. He's all mine. Well he will be."

"Isn't he married?" This sentence swiftly got my attention. I know of one hot Doctor in this hospital who's married.

"Yea, he is. But I don't think things are great between the two of them. I mean he barely talks about her and I have yet to even see her around here. Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt. Edward is here all the time. Not like she notices a difference. She probably just thinks he's working all the time."

"You're so bad Tanya." They both laughed and walked away.

I sat stunned for a minute. Edward. Not a really common name. It can't be. He wouldn't. Would he? Question after question kept coming to my mind. Do I confront him? What do I do? He can't be cheating. He wouldn't. He always said I was IT. We were each others' first everything. Is he regretting not having been with other women? Is he with other women? Has he been? If so, how many? Am I really that much of a fool?

I slowly got up and went to the receptionist. Quietly I said, "You know what. I just thought of something I need to do. Don't tell Dr. Cullen I was here. Bye."

I didn't wait for her to respond. I walked as fast as I could to my car. Once inside I just sat there for a moment. Slowly I became aware of the tears streaming down my face. I wiped them off, started the car and headed home. I left a quick message with my boss Laurent saying I wasn't feeling well and would be taking the rest of the afternoon off.

Once home I took out a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. I sat down in the living room and stared out the window to the beautiful backyard. Edward claimed this house would be perfect once we started a family.

I didn't know what to think. The short nurse had called the blonde Tanya. The note from his pocket, T. Did he mean to keep it? I thought that T had just been a patient thanking him for taking care of her or something and obviously hoping he would use the number. But now I wasn't so sure.

I don't know how long I sat looking out the window, but I was suddenly aware it must have been awhile when I heard the front door open and close.

"Bella, I'm home." Edward shouted from the entrance.

I quickly pulled myself together, not entirely sure what I would say. He walked into the living room and kissed my head and sat beside me. "How was your day?" He casually asked me.

_Horrible _"Good. It was good. I got some work done on another book." I hoped my lying skills had improved. I really didn't want to confront him just yet, especially since I wasn't sure what I had heard.

"That's good. Man I'm exhausted. Why did I take that extra shift?" I wasn't sure if he expected an answer, so I didn't say anything.

I leaned into him, my head onto his chest and just inhaled. I loved the way he smelled. 100% pure Edward. "You okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine. Just glad you're home, it seems like forever ago we seen each other."

"I know, and I promise you things will start to calm down. Shawn is back now, so no more extra shifts. Plus, my supervisor said seeing as I pretty much worked doubles all week I have the weekend off. I was thinking maybe we could go for a small vacation. Just get away from Seattle for a bit. Just the two of us." I looked up at him and he had a huge smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile and replied, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

He got up from the couch, "Good, I'm pretty beat I'm heading to bed. See you in there soon." I nodded my head. He kissed me chastely on the lips, muttered I love you and headed to bed.

I watched him walk up the stairs and silently whispered, "I love you too..."

**Ooh Drama begins. What will she do? Hopefully you'll find out soon Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The weekend couldn't come fast enough. I was excited that Edward and I would finally have some time alone. Although, he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I hated surprises; Edward knew this.

"So what am I packing for?" I casually asked hoping he would at least give me some sort of a hint.

"Nice try, Bella. Doesn't really matter what you pack, I doubt you'll be leaving the bedroom; except for food and other necessity." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. I shivered; which was my usual response when Edward did that. Another kiss and he went into the closet and got another suitcase. He started packing his clothes for the weekend.

A short time later we were on the road to who knows where. Edward held my hand the entire drive there. I didn't notice any sign on the road to indicate where it was Edward was taking me.

After about an hour drive, Edward turned the Volvo onto a dirt road. A few minutes after that, we were pulling up to what looked like a small cottage. I watched as it came into view. It was adorable. There was a little white gate in front of the path that lead up to the door. Beautiful flowers all around the cottage.

Edward stopped the car and said, "One of the doctors at work told me about this place. I thought renting one and having a quiet weekend away would be nice."

I looked at him and smiled, "Edward, its perfect!"

We both got out of the car. Edward grabbed the bags, took my hand and led me up to the front door. It was so peaceful out here. Inside was the bare minimum. There was small kitchen and breakfast nook area. The living room faced the front of the house. To the right side was a bathroom and at the back of the cottage was the bedroom. Edward put our bags in the bedroom while I looked around the cottage. It was very beautiful, and homey. I went over to the bookshelf and started reading the titles. Most of these I had read.

Edward came back out of the room and headed into the kitchen. "So, I thought we could have some lunch and talk about what has been happening lately. With no distractions to interrupt us."

"That'd be nice. What are we having?" I made my way to the kitchen to help.

"Grilled cheese?" He cheekily grinned at me. I smiled and nodded my head. I wasn't that hungry to begin with. He patted one of the chairs at the breakfast nook area. I took this as saying he wanted me to sit while he made lunch. "How are things at the publishing house?"

"Things are fine. Laurent keeps sending me these manuals he wants me to work on right away. I swear he sends me five a day. All apparently required to be sent back immediately. I think he's just excited and wants to find the next amazing book of the year. So far though, I don't think he's had much luck." I laughed, "He goes through so many I'm not even sure he's paying much attention. Maybe if he slowed down a bit he might find it." I shook my head at the thought of my boss. He went through manuals too quickly to really get a feel for them. I guess that's where my job came into play. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to ask Edward about the hospital. Better to know though, "How are things at the hospital? Is the chief impressed?"

Edward nodded his head and started, "Aro seems to be. He's noticed I'm there too often. He complimented me on my dedication."

"That's good then right. The chief has noticed you."

"Yes it is. He also said he liked the way I helped some of the other doctors and nurses on the floor."

I decided to go with this, and hedged a bit, "Are there some nurses who need a lot of help?"

He put the grilled cheese sandwiches on plates. He came over to the table, placed one plate in front of me and sat down across. I picked it up and took a bite while I waited for him to respond.

"Usually they are fine by themselves, I mean they went to school for this. But they have this new nurse Tanya; she seems to be having a bit of trouble. I've had to correct her a few times. She seems pretty hard on herself when I do. I hope she doesn't see it as me stepping on her toes or anything." He picked up his sandwich and started eating. He mentioned Tanya. He wouldn't really tell me about her if he was cheating would he?

Once we were done I grabbed both plates and brought them to the sink. Just as I finished washing the last plate I felt Edwards' arms wrap around me. He kissed my shoulder slowly, and then started making his way up. I moaned and he made his way to my ear. He whispered, "I've missed you." He turned me around and kissed my lips.

The kiss started out slowly but began to build up. It had been well over a week since we last had made love. Edward pushed me against the counter and ground his erection into my thigh. I moaned loudly and said "I've missed you too."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me into the bedroom and set me on the bed. He only removed his mouth from mine to breath. As we were kissing I felt Edward inching my shirt up. I let go of his neck and lifted my arms up. He quickly took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and did the same. His lips were back on mine as he gently pushed me back into the bed.

Edwards' lips began trailing down. He kissed the top of each breast before reaching behind me and undoing the clasp on my bra. Once my breasts were free, he took my left nipple into his mouth and began sucking it, while his other hand pinched and grabbed at the right breast. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips. My heated center made contact with his erection and we both moaned.

Edwards' lips went to the right breast while his hand went to the left. "Edward..." I continued moaning. His lips continued down their path. Edward began kissing and licking just above my jeans. He stayed there for awhile until I growled and flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Enough games, Edward." He grinned up at me.

I started kissing down his chest. One I got to his jeans I quickly undid his button. I stepped off the end of the bed and pulled his jeans off swiftly. Edwards's eyes popped open and he looked at me. I shrugged and began crawling back up. I could see his erection trying to break free of his boxers. Edwards' eyes closed again. I pulled his boxers down and was greeted by Edwards' manhood. I pushed them down his legs and Edward kicked them off.

I kissed the tip of the head and Edward hissed and bucked his hips. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his head while my hand grasp his shaft tightly. Edward moaned and bucked his hips again while his hands went into my hair. After a bit of teasing I took him into my mouth and started to bob my head. Edward had a firm hold onto my hair and was bucking his hips at the same time. I used my hand to help with what couldn't fit in my mouth.

"So good Bella! Ugh... yes! YES! So close..." Edward kept saying. I sucked down harder, and tighten my hand around his shaft and moved faster. Edward started grunting "God Bella, almost there." A few seconds later I felt his cum shoot down my throat and Edward screamed my name out loud and let go of my hair. I licked up the rest of his cum and swallowed.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and brought me back up and started kissing me. He flipped me onto my back and started taking my jeans off and underwear in one swift motion. His fingers found my center and he started dragging them up and down my clit. "Edward" I moaned.

"You're so wet, Bella."

"It's all for you." I replied a little breathlessly. Edward started kissing my chest as his finger played along my slit. I bucked my hips into his hand. Edward inserted one finger. "More" I breathed out. He added another finger and began pumping them in and out while his thumb pressed against my clit. "Edward... Alm.. god, almost there."

Edward made his way back up and kissed while his fingers were still inside. "Cum for me Bella" he throatily moaned in my ear. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach; it was so close. Just as I was about the reach the edge Edward curled his fingers inside and pumped harder. I screamed his name out as I was consumed by my orgasm.

Edward took his fingers out and brought them to his mouth. "mmm.." he moaned. I grabbed his neck and brought his face to mine and we started kissing. I could feel Edwards' erection on my thigh. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." He thrusted his entire length inside my core. We both moaned at the feeling. Edward waited a moment. Edward began pulling out slowly and then thrusted back in. "Faster," I moaned out. Edward began thrusting in and out at a faster pace. I lifted my hips to meet up with his thrust.

I could feel the tightening sensation in my stomach again as my second orgasm was about to happen. I screamed Edwards' name out as I was lost in the sensation of the orgasm. Edward thrusted a few more times before he shouted my name and stilled on top of me shooting his seed deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me.

A few seconds later Edward pulled out and lay down beside me. He pulled me to his side so that my back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed just above my ear and said "I love you."

"I love you too." I listened to Edward breath in and out until his breathing evened out. Edward was my husband. Mine. I would make sure Tanya and any other woman knew this. We had been married 4 years and we would still be married 60 years from now. I loved him with everything I had and I would fight for him. Tanya didn't know what she was getting herself into because I was not walking away from Edward. Not now; not ever.

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Bella is going to fight for her man! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Edward was right. Most of the weekend was spent inside the bedroom. Well a few moments in the shower, on the breakfast nook, in the living room; well you get the idea. It was an amazing weekend and I was really happy to get to spend some time with Edward. I don't know why I thought he could be cheating on me. Now I just needed to send the message to Tanya. That's why when we got in last night I texted Alice asking her to come over this morning.

Alice was currently going through my closet looking for something subtle, yet sexy. I was going to surprise Edward at work with lunch. This time, I actually planned on having lunch with him. I sat on the bed waiting patiently for Alice to find something she deemed appropriate. She came out of the closet with bags and bags of clothing and looked at me accusingly.

"Bella. I buy you these things for you to wear. Not to just leave them in the bags at the bottom of your closet."

I grinned shyly at her, "Sorry, Alice. You know I just don't wear half the things you get me. I honestly don't know why you even bother."

"I bother because I hope one day you get some fashion sense. How is it that we've been friends since we were 17 and you have yet to even pick up some sort of eye for fashion? Doesn't matter right now we need to make you look your best!" She looked through each back and then pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She threw them at me and told me to go put them on.

I did as I was told and put on the tight jeans and the beautiful blue shirt. It wasn't revealing but it did accentuate my curves. Plus, it was Edwards' favourite colour on me. The jeans were nicely fit and when I turned around I noticed in the mirror that they made my ass look amazing.

I came back into the room and sat down for Alice to do my hair and makeup. She kept the makeup light and natural. My hair was made into loose curls that tumbled down my back. I looked incredible.

"Perfect! Edward won't know what hit him." She said appreciating her work. "You know, Bella. Seeing as I took time from my morning to come to do you a favour..." Alice hinted at.

"Sure Alice, I'll come shopping with you, it's the least I could do."

She clapped, "Yay! Thank you. It'll be so much fun."

I bid goodbye to Alice and headed off to work. A few of my male coworkers made comments about my appearance but I paid them no attention. I didn't do any of this for them. I kept glancing at the clock hoping lunch time would come soon. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

As I was walking through the hospitals doors I remembered Alice once told me to always show confidence. So I walked with a purpose and made myself seem confident. Even though deep down I was terrified. I went up to the receptionist and asked for Dr. Cullen. She told me that I'd be able to find him down the hallway and to the left. Just as I turned the corner I saw Tanya hugging Edward. I wasn't sure what to think. I kept telling myself to show confidence as I walked forward.

"Hey, Edward," I calmly called to him. He turned around and a huge smile appeared on his face. He let go of Tanya and walked over and kissed me on the lips.

"This is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch. The bed was quite lonely once you left." I did a little pout. Over his shoulder I could see Tanya glaring at me. I smiled.

"I'd love to grab some lunch." Before we walked away, he added, "Oh this is Tanya. Tanya this is my beautiful wife, Bella." _Beautiful, ha! Take that._

Tanya came forward and extended her hand. I didn't want to let her know she got to me. So I grabbed her hand back and said, "Hello, Tanya. Nice to meet you." She didn't say anything, she simply nodded her head so I added, "Well we'll let you get back to work. We have a lunch date." I took Edwards' hand and we made our way to the cafeteria. "I'm not sure how long your break is but I just wanted to spend time with you."

"I'm glad you're here."

We spent the whole lunch hour eating and talking about different things. I wasn't sure if I should mention anything about the note I found or ask him about the hug. At the end of lunch I kissed him goodbye and headed for the car.

Before I opened the car door I heard an annoying voice behind me; I knew who it was right away.

"You know, once he realizes how plain you are and how much better he can do, he'll come running to me." Tanya said icily.

"Really?" I said looking down dejectedly. I looked down at my left hand and brought it up, "Huh... it seems I already have the ring," showing it in her face to clearly see Edwards' grandmothers' ring sitting on my finger. Tanya didn't seem too happy with that response. I guess she was trying to put fear in me or something. Truth was, she did; but I wasn't about to let her see that. I turned back around and climbed into my car, before I shut the door I called over my shoulder, "By the way, stay away from _my husband._"

"We'll see how long he stays your husband" I heard her shout just as I closed the door. I didn't bother with a response. On my way back to the office I thought of a few things. Firstly, Edward clearly hadn't done anything with Tanya; much to her dismay. Secondly; Tanya wanted my husband. That wasn't going to happen. I was going to make damn sure of that.

**Gah! I hate Tanya! But we need someone to cause some drama in the story. Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Over the next few weeks things were a whirlwind. Alice was in full swing mode of planning her wedding. It was only about a month away. So it was crunch time for Alice. She had me running to every store with her, every little detail I needed to approve and give my opinion; even when she clearly didn't listen to what I'd say. Mostly I tagged along and nodded my head.

Rose was now around 16 weeks pregnant. Only a few more weeks and they would be able to find out what they were having. Of course Emmett really wanted to know, but Rose was still debating. We all knew whether or not they found out the sex of the baby would be up to Rose.

Things between Edward and I were even better. Like he had promised that weekend we went away, things at the hospital calmed down. Edward still worked quite a bit, but not as much as before. Whether it was the morning or evening before bed we always made a point to catch up on things going on in our lives. I also stopped by the hospital more often. I would either meet with Edward for lunch or sometimes in the evenings I would drop off some dinner. He loved having me visit him; he usually said he needed a break from patients and some of the other staff.

I'd run into Tanya a few times when visiting Edward. Each time I would see her, she would give me her usual glare. It did nothing anymore; I'd seen it enough times. She still made comments, but I tried to not pay attention. I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me.

Tonight I was bringing one of Edwards' favourite dishes. He had been on a double so I was sure he would appreciate a home cooked meal instead of the cafeteria food. I walked through the double doors and waved at Mrs. Cope as I made my way to her desk. Since I came around more often we got to see each other more and we actually had a few conversations. She was nice woman and I really enjoyed spending time with her. Mrs. Cope had been married to her husband for over 30 years. The way she talked about him I could see the love. I could only hope Edward and I would be like that after 30 years of marriage.

"Bello, hello darling. How are you this fine evening?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I laughed, "I'm quite alright, Doris. I brought you some chocolate chip cookies." I told her handing the container over.

She grabbed at the container, opened it, and took one cookie out. She bit into it and said, "Edwards' down in the locker rooms. None of the supervisors are around at the moment, so you can go ahead and sneak back there."

"I guess I'll do that then." I walked past her and made my way to the locker room. I had waited a few times outside the door for Edward to change before we headed home so I knew where it was located. I quietly opened the door and walked around trying to find him.

I heard voices coming from the row near the back. One was Edwards', so I started making my way over until I heard what the other voice had said. That stopped me in my tracks.

"Man, that Tanya nurse sure seems to have a thing for you. She's pretty hot, you should go for it." A man's voice said.

"I'm married you moron!" Edward replied.

"So? That hasn't stopped men before. You should try it sometime; you really don't know what you're missing. Plus, you know Tanya would probably do it."

"Tanya's just a friend. Besides, I would never do that to my wife." I smile as Edward said this. I backed up out of the locker room. Last thing I wanted was to get caught. Although, I would like to punch that other guy for insisting Edward cheat.

I patiently waited outside the locker room hoping Edward would soon come out. The door opened a few minutes later and I straightened up. It wasn't Edward though. A blonde with blonde hair, blue eyes came out. He noticed me standing there and let his eyes rake over me. I felt uncomfortable under his stare. He smiled and came over, "Well hello there." He extended his hand to me, "I'm Mike."

I shook his hand and answered, "Bella." Short and simple. Maybe he'll get the idea that I don't feel like having a conversation.

Apparently not, just as he was about to say something else the velvet voice I love to hear so much said, "Hello, love." He came over and kissed me on the lips. He then looked over at Mike and continued, "Mike, I'd like to meet my wife Bella. Bella, this is Mike he's one of the other doctors in training doing their residency here."

"Ah! The beautiful wife Edward constantly talks about. I would be talking about you all of the time too if you were mine." Mike said looking intently at me. I felt uncomfortable and moved a bit closer to Edward.

He wrapped his arm around me and narrowed his eyes at Mike. Before Mike could say something else, Edward said, "Let's go into one of the on-call rooms. I see you've brought dinner and I'm starving." He was already dragging me down the hall before I could even say anything.

In the on-call room, Edward grabbed me around the waist and slammed me against the door and started kissing me urgently. I dropped the container containing his dinner and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. I felt Edward searching the door and then heard the distinct sound of a door locking.

He pulled his lips from me, put his forehead to mine and said, "I've been thinking about doing that all day. I'm so glad you decided to visit."

"If you always greet me this way I'll make sure to visit more often during the evenings." I playfully smiled at him. He brought his lips back to and started kissing me again. Things were starting to get hotter and Edward pushed his erection into my stomach. I pulled my lips from Edward and moaned out his name. Edwards' hands started inching their way down my sides. They stopped at the bottom of my dress and came back up. I'm so happy I decided to go with the dress today. He brought his hands back up and cupped my center. I moaned even more loudly this time.

I took my hands back from around his neck and brought them down to his scrub pants and make quick work untying them. Once untied I shoved them down and rubbed my hand up and down his length through his boxers. Edward said my name and started rubbing my center through my underwear. I grabbed Edwards' boxers and pushed them down freeing his erection.

Edwards' hand traveled to my backside when he cupped my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and we both groaned as my center touched his erection. The only thing between us was my underwear. Edward took one hand and shoved my underwear to the side before he plunged his length into me. I screamed out his name as he said mine.

Edward wasted no time thrusting in and out. He started going faster and harder. I was saying his name over and over again as I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach. I placed my forehead on his shoulder and tried to get the words out as best as I could. "I'm almost there Edward. Yes... yes.."

Edward thrusted even harder, seemingly going deeper than before and releasing my orgasm. I screamed out his name and felt myself tighten around him. Edward thrusted a few more times before I felt him pulse inside of me and shout my name.

We both stayed against the door trying to catch our breaths. When we did, Edward pulled out and fixed my underwear. He then pulled up his boxers and scrub pants. He leaned into me again and kissed me once more.

"I love you." He said against my lips

I smiled at him and said, "I love you too."

Edward opened his mouth to say something else when his beeper started going off. "I have to take this, sorry about attacking you," he laughed.

"You can attack me again anytime if you promise to do that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sorry about dinner, doesn't look like it's too edible." We both looked down to the container that was half spilled out onto the floor from when I dropped it earlier. Damn lids; clearly they aren't as good as the label said. "I'll see at home later tonight. I should be in around 11."

I nodded my head and kissed him once more. I backed from the door so that he could step out and see to that emergency. I went over to the mirror and attempted to fix my hair. I noticed my lips were slightly swollen. When I found I looked appropriate enough, I stepped out into the hallway. I closed the door and turned around. I saw Tanya and the other nurse with the short black hair standing on the opposite side. They both looked at me; Tanya's face livid, while the other nurse stared wide-eyed at me. I smirked at the two, did a little wave, and walked out of the hospital with a smile on my face. I definitely needed to visit Edward more during the evenings.

**HAHA! In your face Tanya! Just a little filler I guess. I noticed I don't include Edward often and when I do they go at it. But really, if you were dating Edward Cullen would you really be doing anything else? Please send some reviews**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Today was Edwards' day off. I was so excited that I woke up early in the morning. I looked over and watched him sleep for awhile longer. After awhile I began kissing his shoulder, then to the side of his neck, and eventually made my way down his chest. Edward groaned and I heard him groggily say, "Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Mrs. Cullen."

I looked up at his face. His eyes were still closed. "Oh I fully intend to finish, Dr. Cullen."

The rest of the morning was spent in bed. Around lunch time we finally made our way downstairs after Edwards' idea that showering together would be better. Needless to say the water ran cold before we were fully washed. We decided that neither of us wanted to make lunch and got into the Volvo and drove to the diner.

We found a booth and looked over the menu.

"Your parents called the other day. They were wondering what the plan was for Christmas. I know the publishing house is closed, but I didn't want to commit to anything without first knowing what you'd be working for Christmas." I casually say as I was browsing the menu.

"Well I'm working Christmas Eve morning, but I'll be done sometime in the early evening. I requested that week off so that we could help Alice with whatever she needs us to do for the wedding. Are we going to Forks from Christmas to New Years?" This is what I loved about Edward. He was dedicated to his family. He would do anything his sister asked. Even if it was something for an extra lavish wedding. Well, he was also Jaspers' best man. He wanted to contribute somehow.

The waitress came over and took out orders. "Well we could spend Christmas Eve at home and then drive down to Forks Christmas Day. Esme said that she invited Charlie over for Christmas dinner and he accepted. He's bringing Sue."

"That's good. It's been awhile since we've seen Charlie and Sue. Last time we were in Forks it was for their wedding and they didn't stay in Forks for long." Edward laughed. It had been awhile since I've last seen Charlie. We were both so busy that neither could make the trip. We talked a bit more about our Christmas plans over lunch. We then made our way to the mall and finished buying all of the Christmas gifts for our friends and family.

A week before Christmas I came down with the flu. It was horrible. I wasn't able to go to work the entire week. I could hardly make it out of bed. It's lucky my husband is a doctor. He took care of me and filled me up with cold medicine. Within 4 days, I was back on my feet; but I didn't really want to go back to work so instead I stayed home and finished last minute things for our trip home. I made sure all of the gifts were wrapped and packed away, and even made sure our suitcases were ready. I also made my way to the mall to find Edwards' gift. He always says he has everything he wants and doesn't need anything. Which definitely makes finding him a gift extremely fun; not. It was suppose to be a quick in and out of the mall with Edwards' gift. Of course, it being so close to Christmas and the mall being packed, what started out as an hour shopping trip swiftly turned into a 5 hours trip. By the time I made it out of there I was exhausted. It's like I didn't get over my flu.

Christmas Eve morning Edward left for his shift. I began preparing for the evening. I went for my shower and took extra care in making sure everything was properly shaved. I did not even want a hint of stubble on my legs. After that I lathered my body in lotion; making sure everything was nice and smooth.

During the afternoon I began preparing dinner. We would be eating together later tonight so that he wouldn't be eating alone. I put the roast on slow cook and headed back upstairs. I lightly curled my hair and fixed my make-up. After I put on some black lingerie, and slipped on a beautiful knee length dress. I went back downstairs to check on dinner.

While I was putting some of the final touches around the house, the door bell rang. Weird, Edward shouldn't be home for another hour or so. I made my way to the door. I opened it and standing there was a UPS man.

"Package delivery for Cullen."

"That's us." I replied. He brought his machine over for me to sign for the package and then placed it in my hands. I looked over the small box. No return address or any indication on who the sender was. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to cut through the tape.

Inside the box was an envelope. The envelope said _To my Love_. I smiled. Edward must have done something extremely romantic. That was such his style. I open the envelope. It was filled with pictures. When I turn it over to look at them, I froze.

All of the pictures were of Tanya in the skimpiest lingerie known to man. My blood ran cold. She had meant this for Edward. I was so furious. I made my way to the living and turned the fireplace on. I was about to throw them all into the fire when I stopped myself. I turned around and went to the bookshelf. I opened one of the books I knew Edward would never even touch. I put the pictures and the envelope inside and stuffed the book back on the shelf. I grabbed the box and threw that into the fire.

Edward came home about half an hour later. He was surprised that I had waited for dinner but happy nonetheless. We ate our dinner and made our way to the Christmas tree near the fireplace. The fire was still going so it made the whole room seem so romantic. At the moment all Tanya thoughts vanished. She would not ruin Christmas with my husband.

Edward slyly pulled out a small box from under the tree and placed it on my lap. I slowly unwrapped it. It was a jewellery box. I opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd seen. "It's called the willow tree. It's one of a kind. It's said that a knight had this crafted for his one true love. Unfortunately, he was never able to give it to her for she was killed. The knight was heartbroken; she had been his entire world. The knight left the village with only the necklace in his hands. No one knows what happened to him. I give you this necklace so that you know that _you_ are my entire world. I love you, Bella. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you in high school."

My eyes began to water and I looked at him, "It's beautiful Edward, thank you so much. I probably don't want to know how much this was right." I laughed, looking back down at the necklace and lightly touching the diamond that hung from the center of it. I reached under the tree and took out Edwards' gift. I placed it onto his lap.

He took it in his hands and opened it. He sat starring at it for a few minutes, and then looked back at me. I wasn't sure whether he liked it or not, his face was hard to read. He quietly whispered, "Bella..." He pulled the book out and lightly touched the cover, then the spine, and slowly opened it and looked through the pages. _The works of Edward Cullen._

"I know you always talked about playing again. I know how much you use to love it back in High School and College. You're busy, I know, but you loved playing and I was kind of hoping this would push you to do it again."

"Thank you; I don't even know what to say. This is amazing. You're amazing." He looked at me with so much love and leaned over and kissed me. We spent the night making love over and over again in front of the fireplace. Christmas Eve/Christmas morning had been perfect.

Christmas dinner was amazing. I was so happy to be back in Forks. I had missed Charlie, Sue, Esme and Carlisle so much. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were also home for the holidays. It was nice being with everyone and not having to worry about anything happening back in Seattle.

Today was Alice's wedding. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Alice was still running around trying to make sure everything was perfect. Finally after calming Alice down we were ready to start.

As I walked down the aisle I connected eyes with Edward and watched him the entire way. I couldn't help but think back to our wedding day. I had protested getting married so much; thinking of it now I'm glad Edward had convinced me. I would not have it any other way.

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was amazing. I spent the night in my husbands' arms dancing. When midnight rolled around, we kissed and made our wishes. We bid farewell to Alice and Jasper as they were headed to the airport for their honeymoon. Shortly after, we headed for the hotel room we had reserved for the night. Tomorrow we would be heading back to Seattle. Edward had to get ready to be at work again and so did I.

**I know not much happened in this chapter but this has been another filler of sorts so that I could catch everyone on what's been happening. Now we can get to the drama. Leave reviews please **


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The weeks following Alice's wedding were hectic. I had so many manuals that I needed to catch up on, I wasn't sure I'd ever catch up. Edward had returned to the hospital and was working doubles once again. Seems they let him take the week off for holidays but now he had to make up for the time missed. I could see how tired he was when he came home either in the morning or late in the evenings. I was trying to be supportive but I missed my husband so much I started hating his chosen career path. We didn't see each other as often as I'd like and we talked even less. I probably needed to book some time with him at the hospital if I ever needed to have an important conversation with him.

One of the benefits of him being gone would mean him not bothering me about my flu that has been on and off. I was so behind on work I couldn't afford to take time off; and taking medicine that would make me sleepy was not an option. I spent a lot of time in my home office trying to get over the nausea. If Edward were here he would definitely make me go to the hospital, and then last thing I needed was waiting a few hours just for a doctor to tell me to go home, take cold medicine, and get some rest.

I was slowly reading over the latest manual I had in my office at home. I heard the front door open and close. I smiled; that meant Edward was home. I finished up the page I was reading and headed downstairs.

I found Edward in the kitchen throwing a plate of dinner into the microwave. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, stretched up and kissed his shoulder. He turned around and kissed me properly.

"How was your shift today?" I quietly asked; unsure if he wanted to talk about it.

"Good. It was good, long though. I'm glad to be home. Would you like to sit down, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." He tentatively asked. I nodded my head and made my way to the table. Unsure of what it is he wanted to talk about.

I patiently waited for him to grab his dinner and join me. To say I was nervous would be putting it lightly. Once he sat down he started, "So, I was talking with Tanya on my lunch break this afternoon. Seems she was living with her roommates from College and well they are still into the whole partying thing. Anyways, over the holidays they were given warnings. Well the roommates threw another party earlier in the week and they've been evicted. She said she doesn't want to live with them again; she needs to focus on work. So, she's looking for a place just for herself but she hasn't had much luck." I wasn't really interested in this topic, who cares about Tanya. I just waited to see if he was going to say anything else. "I was thinking, we have lots of room here, we could let her stay here till she finds something."

I stood abruptly and shook my head, "No!"

"Bella, be reasonable. It's expensive to rent an apartment. We have more than enough room. It would only be temporary; just until she finds a place. We're just helping a friend out." He stated.

"No! I am sorry Edward, I know you think this is a good idea, but it's not! You may not notice when girls are flirting with you, but I do. Tanya wants you, and I will not have her in our house."

Edward pushed his plate away and sighed, "Tanya said you would be insecure about this arrangement."

I whipped my head around and looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well I just offered it as a suggestion to Tanya. She assured me she would be looking for a place right away. I don't see what the big deal is."

I laughed, not a very humorous one, "Of course you don't! The only way you'll notice when a girl wants you will be when she's standing practically naked in front of you."

He started to raise his voice, "Bella, you're being absurd. Tanya is a friend."

"Pretty damn friendly if you ask me."

He shook his head, "She needs help."

"You're right she does." This wasn't going anywhere. I stomped into the living and grabbed the book where I had placed the photos from Christmas Eve. I'm so glad right now I decided not to burn them. I took the pictures out, and stomped back into the kitchen. I threw them right at Edward. "Are these the kinds of things friends give each other these days? I must be behind the times." I was starting to yell too at this point.

Edward slowly picked up the pictures and looked them over. He looked up at me, "Where did you get these?"

"They came here as a gift; Christmas Eve. Now are you going to still stand there and tell me she doesn't want you?" I looked him straight in the eye. I was not backing down. Not this time. I usually always gave in to what Edward wanted; he usually just dazzled it out of me, but not this; no way.

Edward placed the pictures down on the table and came and stood in front of me. I was so mad; I backed away before he could touch me. Edward huffed out a breath and said, "I'm sure there's some kind of mistake. It doesn't say my name anywhere; she must have just sent it to the wrong address."

"Bullshit, Edward! She wants you and it seems she's trying everything she can do to get you to notice that." He looked up at me and was about to say something else but I cut him off, "No! You don't tell me I'm wrong, or being insecure or anything! She has told me time and time again that she wants you."

The look on Edwards' face pretty much told me what he was thinking. He didn't believe me. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, but I pushed them back, I would not cry, not in front of him anyways.

As he started talking I shook my head, "Bella, that's ridiculous. Tanya is a nice girl and she needs my help. I can't just knowingly do nothing. Even if she does want me, it doesn't matter; I don't want anyone but you." He came over and tried to wrap his arms around me. I backed up more, turned around and stomped up the stairs. I could hear Edward shout my name as I left the kitchen.

I made it to the bedroom and went into a closet and took a suitcase out. I placed it on the bed and went to grab some clothes. I threw them in without really paying attention to what was being thrown in there. I zipped it closed and my way back downstairs. Edward noticed the suitcase and came right over.

"Where are you going, Bella?" He asked starting to sound slightly panicked.

I felt a few tears stream down my face, I started to talk but a small sob broke out. I held it back, and tried talking again, "I can't do this, Edward. I showed you the pictures and told you about how Tanya wants you and what she's being saying. Yet you stand there and still argue to bring her here. Into _our_ home!" Another sob broke out. I put my shoes on and grabbed my jacket. When I turned around Edward was standing in front of the door; blocking me from leaving.

"Bella, please stop this. This is insane"

"Edward!" I yelled, "You argued to bring another woman into our home. Someone who wants you! I told you "no" but you apparently just disregard it as nothing. I won't stay here with her. It's clear you chose someone else over your wife."

Edward stood there stunned. He didn't say anything and I knew I had been right. He was choosing Tanya over me. I fought back, but it didn't really matter when it came down to what it was that Edward wanted. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way outside. I cried while I threw my suitcase into the trunk of my car.

I'll have to call Rose and Emmett, maybe they would let me stay with them until I figured out what I would do. I closed the trunk and made my way to the drivers' door.

**Sorry... gotta keep you guys interested somehow! I will update soon though. I promise. Let's slap some sense into that boy, or better yet just get rid of Tanya, I'll bring the shovel. Review please. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Bella, wait!" Edward shouted as he ran out the front door. Phew! I actually thought I would have to leave. Keep the sad face on.

In a low voice I said, "What, Edward?"

He reached me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'll tell Tanya I'm sorry for what's happening to her and that there's nothing I can do. This is your _home,_ Bella. It's _ours._" I hugged him more tightly to me. I was relieved. Sure it was bit dirty to bring the tears and act like I was leaving, but I needed Edward to see that I wasn't going to have her in our house.

I popped the trunk open, Edward grabbed my bag and we made our way back into the house.

He hugged me again, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I know you're uncomfortable with Tanya. I just never realized how much before."

"It's because she wants you Edward. She pretty much called me a stepping stone in your life."

Edward hugged me tighter and his voice got a little angrier, "I'm sorry. Things will change. I swear. You need to talk to me though, Bella. I had no idea she was saying things to you. At work, she's always been nice to me and we talk about stuff." Ouch that hurts; especially when I hardly get to talk to my husband.

I nodded my head and looked up at him, I lowly whispered, "I found a note in your scrub pants. It was her phone number with a note saying _call me._ Why didn't you throw it out? Why did you even have it in the first place; did you tell her you were married?" I had to stop myself before I blurted anymore questions out.

"I took the note because I thought it would be rude. I see now though I should have just declined it. She was thanking me for helping her with the charts. She was new and I felt bad. Last question, people at work do know I'm married but that's it. I don't talk about my personal life at work because that's what the hospital is; it's work." He looked me in the eye the entire time. I leaned into him and kissed his lips.

He kissed me back. It was a sweet kiss. We made our way up to our bedroom, got ready for bed and snuggled into each other. We both whispered, I love you and fell asleep. I slept so much better this night than any other night when Edward wasn't around.

When I woke up in the morning Edward was still asleep. I snuggled deeper into him, enjoying the moment; seeing as they were far in between.

Not being able to stay in bed any longer I slowly got out. The minute I stood up I was hit by a wave of dizziness. I sat down on the bed and placed my head between my knees. So much had been happening now. I don't even know when's the last time I ate. With all the Tanya drama, catching up with work and a cold on top if it all I'm sure I wasn't my healthiest at the moment. After the dizziness passed I made my way downstairs. I was glad that Edward and I talked a bit last night; but we both knew there was still more to discuss. I had kept things from him and I'm sure he was angry. Just as I was angry that he knew Tanya liked him and didn't seem to be doing much to deter her.

I sat at the kitchen island with a bowl of Fruit Loops. Slowly chewing my cereal I was thinking of ways to approach Edward and get everything out in the open. To be honest; not much progress was made last night. Hmm.. how to approach it all?

I heard the shower upstairs in our bedroom turn on; guess Edwards' awake. I went into the living and sat down on the couch to wait for him. If we were going to have a serious talk; at least I could be comfortable. Plus, the fact that there was only the couch in our living room made it so that Edward would have no choice but to sit near me. I wanted to be close to him; there's nothing wrong with that.

Edward came down the stairs a few minutes later and saw me in the living room. He came over, kissed me on the lips and sat down next to me. We both sat quietly for a few moments; I'm sure we were both trying to get our thoughts organized.

Edward started, "Bella, I really feel like I should apologize for all that happened last night. I should have seen that having another woman in this house would make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry for not exactly telling you everything that's been going on."

Edward snorted and said, "How about you catch me up on all of that." I let out a breath; I wasn't entirely sure where to start. As if noticing my dilemma Edward suggested, "Why don't you start at the beginning."

I nodded my head and started, "I came to surprise you for lunch one day. I overheard Tanya talking to another nurse about you and how you barely talked about your wife. I heard her saying that soon you would be hers. They walked away and I knew I couldn't really meet up with you for lunch right away. I needed to try and understand everything I had heard. Then, I remembered the note I found and started wondering whether you had meant to keep it or not. Then there was the hug in the hallway after our weekend away. I honestly didn't know what to think; well part of my thought that you might actually be cheating." Edwards' face showed that he wasn't too happy I thought that. I continued on, "After that Tanya approached me in the parking lot stating that you'd soon realize she was better for you than I was. It kind of brought all of my insecurities to the forefront. But then I also knew that nothing had happened. Not yet at least, I'm sure she's working on it though. Then there's been the usual comment here and then when I visit." I finished. Then I remembered Christmas Eve and brought it back up, "Oh right; the photos on Christmas Eve. Which I'm sure were meant for you by the way."

Edward seemed to be processing everything I just said. He looked into my eyes and said, "Bella, I really wish you would have come to me with all of this. I didn't know she was saying anything to you; she's always been so nice to me at work. I figured she just needed friends' being new and all. If I would have known what was going on, I would have kept my distance. I promised you last night things would change. When I go in tonight I'm going to try and speak with Aro. Try and get Tanya switched to another area or something. I don't want you worrying about this all the time while I'm at work. I love you, Bella. It's always been you." He leaned forward in kissed me passionately.

"I love you too, Edward." I kissed him again and straddled his lap. My hands went to his hair and kept his face right against mine.

Edward laughed, "Mrs. Cullen, I think I have a lot to make up for."

I giggled and looked into his eyes. "Well Mr. Cullen, you should get to work on that." He quickly stood up with me still on his lap. I laughed and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

Edward carried me up the stairs and to our bedroom where he did indeed make it up to me. Right until he had to be at work. I lay in bed that night and thought over the days' events. Everything was going to be okay. I've never felt so relieved.

**Review, please! :o)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I were all in the kitchen preparing dinner. It had been so long since we all been together we figured now would be better than later. Rose was huge. There was no question that this was definitely Emmett's child. She was just miserable. Her due date was about 3 weeks away but she was ready for the baby to be out. We still didn't know the sex. Rose had decided that she had wanted it to be a surprise and go figure; Emmett agreed.

"Gah! These stupid vegetables. I hate them. I can't even hold the knife properly." Rose grumbled while she attempted to cut some tomatoes for the salad.

Alice told her, "You should see the doctor; all the swelling isn't looking good on you." Everyone stopped at once. The boys quickly stopped chatting and turned towards the kitchen. I stopped stirring the sauce. Did Alice seriously have a death wish?

Rose's face broke my heart. Her face dropped down and she began crying. She started blubbering, "I'm sorry I'm too fat now to be friends with you, Alice. Of course no one would want to be seen with a cow." Alice looked to Rose and then realized what she had said.

She rushed to her side and started talking, "Oh my god, Rose! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I was just stating that you're so swollen.. shit that's not right. Just that you're retaining water, arg, you're beautiful you know it." She was talking so fast I'm not sure I got every word she had said. Although I don't think it made a difference; Rose was still crying.

"Gee thanks, Alice. Last time I made Rose cry she didn't stop for almost 3 hours straight." Emmett said coming into the kitchen.

Somehow I don't think that was the right thing to say either. Rose got out of her chair and stomped over to Emmett, "Gee, Em!" She yelled, "I didn't realize how hard this pregnancy was on YOU! Heaven forbid I cry a little when you make such an insensitive comment. You ass!" Emmett was about to say something but Rose just kept going, "No, I totally understand all the trouble YOU'RE going through. I'm just the incubator, RIGHT? I just have to carry your stupid demon spawn that's already too big for 9 whole months. All the while my body is changing to twice the size it was before, I have stretch marks all over my once perfect skin, I need to pee every 10 minutes, and lets not forget that I pee myself a little each time I sneeze. Oh no! You're definitely having a hard time in all of this." She smacked him once and stomped off towards the bathroom. Somehow, I don't think she was sad anymore.

"Good job, Em! You know how to keep that wife of yours happy." Jasper laughed and patted him on the back.

Emmett just looked at him and said, "Yeah, well we'll see how good you do once it's the pixie going through all this." Jasper stopped laughing immediately and looked at Alice. She just shrugged. "Should I go check on her?" Emmett asked the rest of us.

I put the spoon down and said, "No Em, just give her some time. I'll go check on her. You guys take care of dinner." I took off towards the bathroom. I tried the handle and it was locked. I lightly knocked and said, "Rose, its Bella. Please open the door." I waited a few seconds before the door opened and I was pulled in. Once the door was closed again; Rose locked it.

"God he makes me so mad! I mean I have to do everything for this baby for the first 9 months while nothing really happens to him. He's not the one that's going to have to live with all these changes done to his body," Rose complained.

"You know how Em is Rose. You did marry him" I laughed. Rose glared at me so I stopped and continued, "He doesn't think before he speaks. I'm sure he knows how much you're doing."

I could tell Rose was starting to calm down a bit. When she was calm enough she said, "Ok, you're right, that was a little harsh. These mood swings sure are a killer. Let's get back out there so I can apologize to that big oaf of a husband." We both laughed and made our way out of the bathroom.

As we were walking down the hallway Rose stopped and grabbed her stomach. I looked at her and noticed her pants were wet. "Geez Rose! We just left the bathroom, if you had to go so bad you should have said something."

Rose's eyes looked panicked and she said through her clenched teeth, "I didn't pee myself, Bella. Oow." Her hand went right to her stomach. I caught on to what was going and my eyes widen.

I grabbed her by the arm and started helping her towards the door. At the same time I screamed, "EMMETT! GET THE CAR! ROSE IS IN LABOUR!"

Everyone came running out of the kitchen towards the front door. Emmett ran right past us and out the door; I sure hope he was bringing the car. Alice grabbed on Roses' other arm while we both brought her to the front door. Jasper opened the door and sure enough Emmett had the car packed as close to the door as possible. He opened the back doors and Alice climbed in, then Rose and then I did. Jasper said he would turn off the stove, put dinner away, lock up the house and meet us at the hospital. We all just nodded our heads and Emmett headed off to the hospital.

We pulled up to the front and called for some nurses. They came and took Rose to a room and told us they would let us know when we could go in.

Edwards' shift was almost done so I decided to make my way done to the ER. I saw Mrs. Cope and waved. She always looked so happy and content. Heck, if I got to stare at handsome doctors all day too; I'd be pretty content. I found Edward just coming out of the locker room. When he looked up and saw me he had a panicked expression on his face. He rushed over and immediately began saying, "Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Rose is in labour. I came to catch you before you headed home and realized no one was there." I laughed.

We both made our way back upstairs to the maternity ward. Only 2 people were allowed in the room with Rose. So Emmett was there as well as Alice. She really wanted to see this; she heard no complaints from me. Alice kept coming in and out of the room to give us updates. The last time she had come out, she told us Rose was about 4cm dilated. Apparently, we were in for a long night; I briefly wondered how mad Rose would be if Edward and I went home.

Jasper, Edward and I were in the waiting room. Edward had left earlier to call Carlisle and Esme; surprisingly no one had thought to call the grandparents to be. They were four hours away so they wouldn't be here yet.

In the waiting room we had quite the entertainment. We could often hear Rose yelling at Emmett; without getting in trouble for laughing because she couldn't see us. A few curse words were thrown around, the threat that he was never touching her again came a few times too and my favourite threat was Rose telling Emmett he was to get a vasectomy. I could just imagine his face.

Nine hours after arriving at the hospital Emmett came out of the room with a huge smile on his face. He announced proudly, "It's a boy!" We all got up and went to hug Emmett and congratulate him.

Carlisle and Esme had arrived a few hours ago. Esme asked, "When can we see them?"

"In a few minutes; they both need to be cleaned up." He started walking away before he turned back around and said, "He was 11lbs 8 oz." He walked back into the room.

What? Oh poor, poor Rose. I'm pretty sure there was no c-section here. That would have been done in the surgery room right. Ouch! Again I say poor Rose. Especially if they say your first baby is usually your smallest. Maybe she should keep the threat of vasectomy alive.

Alice came out of the room after Emmett walked in. She was white as a ghost. We all watched her as she went and sat down in one of the chairs. Jasper slowly made his way to her. She just shook her head and said, "You ever do that to me Jasper and I'll cut your balls off." Jasper paled.

I couldn't help it; I laughed out loudly. Edward soon followed and then so did Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle made his way to Jasper and clapped him on the shoulder. "I've heard that plenty of times. I'm sure she'll get over it."

Edward hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "You know in a few years it will be us in there holding our own bundle of joy." He kissed me neck.

"I promise not to threaten you." He laughed at this.

We were called into the room with the nurse being sure to tell us we could only stay a few moments because Rose needed her rest. Rose just gave birth and she looked like she could still walk a runaway. She had a bundle in her arms. She smile at me and handed him into my arms. I looked at his face closely. He had Roses' eyes with Emmett's nose and mouth. He had a little bit of hair on the top of his head. I wasn't sure what the colour was just yet; it was too hard to tell. I held him for a few minutes and then passed him to Edward.

Seeing Edward hold his nephew was amazing. I had to hold myself back from jumping him. Seeing him just made me want to start trying for a baby now. I wanted to see Edward holding our child. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He then handed his nephew to Esme who was patiently waiting to hold her first grandchild.

Edward made his way over and wrapped his arms around me. I backed into his chest and looked at Rose and asked, "Have you guys decided on a name?"

Rose nodded and said, "Peter Alexander Cullen." Jasper had a shocked look on his face and looked at his sister. Rose nodded to him and said, "Alexander after dad. Even though they've been gone awhile we'll be sure to never forget them."

Peter was passed around a little bit more before it was time for us to leave. Tonight had been a good night. Everyone had been over for dinner and we welcomed a new member to our family. Little Peter. It was around 3 in the morning when Edward and I finally made it home and to bed. It had been such an eventful day.

**Ever heard of the calm before the storm... dum dum dummm. (Dramatic music)**

**Review please **


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Peter Cullen was officially a handful. I have no idea how Rose did it. He was only a week old and I was exhausted. Well let's be honest; I was exhausted watching everything Rose had to do. Sure, there was a moment at the hospital where I couldn't wait for Edward and I to have our own child; that quickly changed. During my days off during the week, while Edward was at work, I went over to Rose's house to see if she would like the extra help. Esme and Carlisle were due to come back 2 weeks from now. That was when Carlisle had booked his vacation but Peter had decided to come early. I'm sure Rose was grateful. I would not have wanted to see how big he would have been had he decided to only show up when he was due.

So, this is where I found myself Thursday afternoon after work. I was sitting in the living room chatting with Rose while she breastfed Peter.

"So, he's been home about a week now; how are things going?"

Rose just shrugged, "Not so bad. I mean he's up about every 2 hours, but I didn't really expect anything different. Emmett just loves to walk him around the house during the night too. You should see him do the little bounce. On a big guy like Em it's just too funny you can't help but laugh at him. He doesn't care though. He's just so proud."

I could so picture Em being that way. He was just such a teddy bear that I'm sure he would do everything for that little guy. Now I definitely wanted to see what he would be like with a little girl. Surely she would get anything her heart desired.

She looked me over a minute and said, "Are you alright, Bella? I've noticed the past weeks you haven't been looking the greatest."

"Gee thanks, Rose. Is that your way of nicely putting it that I look like shit." I laughed. She just narrowed her eyes at me. Rose could always tell when things were off with people; both she and Jasper seemed to have that ability. "I'm just tired. I feel like all I do is sleep now. I've finally manage to catch up on all my work but it's just with all the stress of everything I haven't be able to fully get over this cold thing I've had for what seems like forever. I mean we're well into mid-February and I still feel like shit. Then there's everything going on with Edward. God! Is he so blind with the whole Tanya thing?"

Rose took a moment before she spoke, "The nurse?" I nodded my head and she continued, "Well I could see it. Edward doesn't know the difference between someone being a friend and someone being too friendly. You had to basically jump him when you first started dating so that he would give you more than a kiss on cheek, remember that?"

I laughed at that memory. In high school Edward and I had officially become a couple and he had yet to properly kiss me on the lips. I was getting antsy. Finally after about 3 weeks of kisses on the cheeks and I basically jumped on him during a movie. It definitely wasn't one of my more graceful moments, but the end result was what I had wanted.

"I'm just worried, Rose. She seems determined to come between us. I've told her time and time again but I don't know, do I have to hit her with a bus that has a sign saying he's married just to make sure she gets the memo."

"Well, didn't you say Edward talked to his boss and they weren't even on cases together anymore?" Rose asked.

"Yea, he did and she was moved to another floor. But even if they move her across the country it wouldn't be far enough for me. Plus, they have this conference thing they need to go to this weekend. A few resident Doctors are required as well as some of the newer nurses." I shook my head. I was dreading this conference.

"Let me guess," Rose said, "Edward and Tanya are both heading to this conference and it is driving you mad thinking of the two of them alone." I looked down ashamed. She had hit the nail on the head. She got up and put Peter in his bassinet and came and sat next to me. "Bella, you know it won't just be the two of them. You said Edward was rooming with that Mike guy. I doubt she'd be stupid to do anything in front of anyone. So, she'll probably sit next to him and monopolize his whole drive there, but that may be for the best. Then Edward can see how annoying she is, or better yet tell her right off!"

"You're right, you're right! I'm blowing this up I know. I just can't help that she makes me want to rip her hair right from her head." I gritted my teeth.

Rose laughed, "Who knows, maybe one day you'll get the chance."

The rest of the week went fairly well. Before I knew it Sunday was here it was time for me to drive Edward to the hospital so he could meet up with the others for the conference trip to Portland. Portland was only 3 hours south from here so they were all driving up for the 4 days conference.

I kissed Edward goodbye before he got into the vehicle. I was happy to see he managed to be riding shot-gun while it seemed that Tanya got stuck in the back seated next to Mike. I did a little dance on the inside. I waved until the car was out of view and made my way home. Edward and I had agreed that we would talk each night before bed. Four days without him here was going to be hell.

Tuesday morning when I woke up I had the worst stomach. I wasn't sure what was wrong but I got up and ran to the bathroom and emptied whatever was left in my stomach into the toilet. I brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs. I'd have to make an appointment with the Doctor for sure now. I definitely needed stronger medication for this sickness.

When I arrived at the office I managed to find my Doctor's number and called his office. Apparently a few people were in need of an Emergency appointment so I wouldn't be able to get in to see her until Friday morning. The receptionist had said if it was an emergency that I could always make my way to the ER. I took the appointment; I didn't really want to sit around the ER for a few hours. I could suffer with this flu for a few more days.

When I got home after work Tuesday evening I decided to watch a bit of TV. Before I even noticed I had fallen asleep. When I woke up it was well past 11. I made my way into the kitchen and noticed there was a message on the machine. Edward must have called and I was sleeping.

I pushed the button, "_Hello, Love. Guess you aren't in at the moment. It's about 8:30 here. I'll be up for another few hours; I'd be happy to wait for your call. I love you and call me when you get in."_

I picked up the phone and when to the refrigerator where I had Edwards' hotel number posted. I dialled the number and waited. I then spoke with the receptionist who put me through to Edwards' room.

The phone rang about twice before a female voice answered, "Hello?"

I must have said the wrong room number, "Sorry, I think I have the wrong room. I was just trying to reach Edward..."

Before I continued she cut me off, "Oh, he's right here," she giggled. I knew that giggle because it constantly drove me mad. Tanya! I gritted me teeth. "Eddie, honey. Someone's on the phone for you." Then I heard a high pitched giggle, "Eddie, stop it," and she continued to laugh.

I wasn't sure what was happening. What was she doing in Edwards' room for one thing and another, where was Edward? Was he even there?

Then I heard the velvety voice that I loved so much and my heart broke, "Tanya? What are..." I couldn't listen anymore I slammed the phone down. I was furious. I wasn't sure what to do now. Wait, I did.

I grabbed my keys and marched out the front door slamming it behind me. Tears streaked down my face, but they weren't tears of sadness. Oh no. I was pissed. Furious. Portland was only 3 hours away. I was driving there tonight; right now. I was going to kick Tanya's ass once and for all. Then I was going to kick Edwards'. Well depends, I might let him to try to explain. If he didn't answer truthfully or in a reasonable amount of time, he was dead. Both of them. I was a woman on a mission. I stepped on the gas and was on my way to Portland.

I had been driving for roughly an hour now and my fury was still present. Rosalie was right; I was getting my chance at pulling Tanya's hair out; and boy did she deserve it. I just needed to get a few good hits. At least something to make me feel better.

Just as I was coming around a corner I heard a loud pop. The vehicle started swerving all over the road. I started hitting the brakes while using all my strength to keep the steering wheel straight. I noticed a dip at the end of the road coming and I screamed before the car went down the hill and hit a tree. My airbag deployed and a loud crashing sound was heard.

After a few minutes I pushed airbag down. I did a quick inventory. I was fine; well my head hurt. I brought my hand to my forehead and noticed blood on it. The front windshield was smashed. I managed to get the drivers' side door open and pulled myself out. I was physically okay; apparently, I just had that cut on my forehead.

I climbed up the hill; man that's a pretty big hill, it's like a mountain I grumbled. When I finally reached the top I had to sit for a moment. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. I saw a set of highlights coming my way so I got up on my feet and started waving. The vehicle pulled over and a woman came out.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine. Umm... can you drive me to a hospital or something?" I asked her.

"Of course. I'm actually a doctor. My house is just down the street. I could look at your cut for you and then you can use my phone to call someone to come and get you?" It made sense. I really didn't want to go the hospital; it was just my head. I nodded my head. She motioned towards the vehicle and I climbed in.

We were back on the road headed to whoever this was house. She was in a lab coat, so I assumed she really was a Doctor. If not, at least I could use the phone and call Alice. I didn't want to disturb Rose in the middle of the night; she was probably too busy with Peter.

"I'm Kate," The driver said.

"Oh sorry! I'm Bella."

She nodded her head and started, "Where were you headed so late at night?"

"Oh I was going to see my husband Edward. He's at a conference in Portland." She looked at me and then back towards the road. The car grew silent. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I really just wanted to use a phone and call Alice. In my rush to get out of the house I hadn't grabbed my cell phone or my purse.

Kate turned onto a hidden driveway in the trees and drove the vehicle up to this house. It was small; but looked pretty nice. When we got inside she told me to go wait in the living room and she would just grab her bag.

The living room was nice. It had a nice homey feel to it. I noticed pictures on the mantel and made my way over. One of the pictures was Kate in a white dress standing next to a handsome man in a suite. She was married; they looked pretty happy. Then there were older looking pictures of two little girls. When I got to the last picture it was of Kate and another woman with their arms around each other. I looked closely at it. I froze; the one who Kate had her arms around was Tanya.

I backed away and bumped into someone. I whirled around and saw Kate. She jabbed something into my thigh. I pushed her backwards and grabbed at my thigh. It was syringe. I threw it on the floor and started running towards the front door. My legs started wobbling and were starting to give out. I held onto the wall to help me. My vision was getting fuzzy and I felt myself falling towards the floor. I put my hands out in front of me to stop the fall. I hit the floor hard and rolled onto my back.

Everything faded... black.

**:O damn..**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 12**

**(The much awaited for) EPOV**

Growing up in the small town of Forks I never felt like I was really missing much. I hung out with my brother Emmett and sister Alice along with Jasper and Rosalie. We use to always play together. But things started changing when we got into high school. Emmett and Rosalie started dating shortly followed by Jasper and Alice. They tried really hard to make sure I always felt welcomed, but it just wasn't the same.

I was never interested in the girls Forks had to offer. They were all the same. Mainly that was annoying. I knew most of them found me good looking; they constantly asked me out. You think people would get the hint after awhile; but they were persistent. None of them held any sort of interest to me.

Emmett use to make fun of me swearing I was gay. He just didn't get it; he already had Rosalie. So day after day I went to school, did my work and then went home. I was determined to get the best grades possible so that I could make something of myself. Then I could focus on finding someone to share that all with.

All of that changed in the eleventh grade. Everyone was talking about the new girl. The chief's daughter. Now Charlie isn't that attractive of a man; I tried picturing what his daughter would look like and just shuddered. Poor girl. Hopefully she at least got something from her mother. I knew how the guys and girls in the school were; they were all shallow and I would hate to see what would happen to her if she didn't meet their standards.

Throughout the day I heard everyone talking about her. All the guys were talking about how hot she looked and who would get her in bed first. All the girls were complaining that she wasn't that pretty and had no idea what the guys were talking about. Like I said; shallow.

Biology came around and I made my way to my table. I sat alone; I didn't need anyone slowing me down. That's when I heard Mr. Banner direct someone to my lab table. I guess this year I was getting a partner. I brought my eyes up to see who it was.

It was her; Isabella Swan. I stared into her deep brown eyes. They were framed by thick eyelashes. She had beautiful mahogany that I was sure reached well into the middle of her back. She was shorter than most girls here; but not as short as Alice. I was stunned. She was beautiful.

She sat down and we introduced ourselves. When we shook hands there was a shock that went through my body. I knew she had felt it too because she withdrew her hand quickly and then her face was shaded with a lovely pink.

Every day we sat in biology together and talked. We talked about everything. I was surprised by how much we had in common, and for the first time in my life I felt a real connection to someone outside of my family. It didn't take long for me to realize that I liked Bella.

One day after class, I offered to walk her to gym. On our way there I finally found to courage to ask to the movies on Friday night. I was so happy when she accepted. Then Friday night came and I was so nervous again. The date was amazing and Bella was amazing. I asked her to be my girlfriend and was even more surprised when she accepted. I mean, she could have had anyone in the school; but she wanted me. I was so happy and I kissed her on the cheek.

We were dating for a few weeks and I was starting to get antsy. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I didn't want her to feel pressured. One night while watching a movie I was debating with myself to just lean over and do it. She beat me to the punch and jumped me. I was stunned for a minute and then just started kissing her back.

We dated all throughout high school and went off to Dartmouth together. I knew Bella was the woman I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. In our second year, I proposed and we were married that coming summer.

I remember standing at the front of the alter and seeing Bella walk through the back doors on Charlie's arm. She was never more beautiful than in that moment. I felt like my heart stopped as she walked closer. That was one of the happiest days in my life.

After graduating from Dartmouth, we decided we had wanted to be closer to our families so we moved to Seattle to be with them. Everyone was excited to have us back. We bought a beautiful home that we would one day fill with children.

A few months ago, I was just finishing my shift when I saw the new nurse trip and spill all of the files onto the floor. I bent down and helped her gather them all up. She introduced herself as Tanya. She was pretty anyone could see that; but no one compared to my Bella. She confessed about being unsure how to complete the files so I stayed behind a bit and helped her. She was nice enough and told me a bit about herself. She was from the Portland area and still had a sister there. Things hadn't worked out at the Portland hospital and she asked for a transfer here.

Over the next few weeks I notice Tanya getting more touchy. I nicely put it to her that I was married trying not to hurt her feelings. She apologized and backed off. I thought everything was clear and that we could all go back to normal. So when she told me one day about having been evicted I started thinking about ways I could help her. That night when I approached Bella about renting a room out to Tanya to help her out, I never once expected Bella to react that way.

I knew Bella sometimes got jealous but she really had nothing to worry about. I only ever pictured a future with her. Then Bella dropped a bomb; she threw pictures at me. All of Tanya in what I really wouldn't consider clothing. I was a little angry that these had been sent to my home; I had thought Tanya understood the meaning of me being married. Apparently I was wrong and for my wife to find these pictures just infuriated me. Everything had been fine between Bella and I, we didn't need anyone causing trouble.

When Bella insinuated that I was choosing Tanya over her I was shocked. So shocked indeed that I didn't realize that Bella had even left the house. I only came back when I heard a trunk slam shut. I ran out of the house and begged Bella to come back. I never realized how much this affected Bella.

The next morning when she told me more about what was happening with Tanya, I was angry again. I decided in that moment that I would approach the chief and request that either Tanya be moved somewhere else or myself be moved somewhere different. I didn't want Bella worrying about me during work and I really didn't want to have to deal with Tanya anymore now that I knew what had been going on.

The chief had agreed and Tanya was moved. I saw her a few times around the hospital but I kept everything at a minimal. She would try to start conversations or reasons for me to stop and talk to her. I stayed polite and nicely declined any offers she made. I could see on her face how put off she was; but frankly I didn't care. It wasn't my problem.

I remember thinking something was wrong when I saw Bella at the hospital one night. We were supposed to be having dinner with all of our friends. I rushed to her and hoped that she alright. Of course she was; Rosalie was in labour.

Seeing Bella hold Peter made my heart ache. I wanted to see her holding our child. For the first time I regretted becoming a doctor. All of our plans were on hold and I knew we wouldn't be thinking about kids for at least another few years.

This week some other the doctors and nurses were going to a conference. Apparently, it was something to help our bedside manners. Half the group would do the conference this term and the other half would have to do the conference the next time around. Four days away from Bella was going to be torture. But four days with Newton and Tanya; please kill me now.

I kissed Bella goodbye Sunday when she dropped me off. We made a promise to talk to each other before going to sleep. I missed my bed. The first two nights were horrible. My roommate Mike talked in his sleep; and not the cute way that Bella did. I'm sure I knew what he was dreaming about through the grunts and moans in the night. It was pretty disturbing.

Tuesday evening when I called Bella she didn't answer. She must have been gone. She's been spending a lot of time at Rose and Emmett's place. She was enjoying Peter while giving Rose some rest. Hopefully, Rose would remember all that Bella did for her in a few years when Bella and I had our own little joy.

I left her a message and decided I would try and wait up for her to call me back. Unfortunately, that didn't work out and I fell asleep. Shortly after I fell asleep I was aware that my hotel room door opened and then closed. I guess Mike made it back. I heard the other bed springs, but chose not to say anything for fear that he would share details of whatever girl he hooked up with. I think his whole point to being a doctor was because it would be a pretty good pickup line for him to use. Apparently, it was working too.

I slipped back into unconsciousness. I was having a wonderful dream. Bella and I were back at our meadow that we would often visit when we lived in Forks. The weather was beautiful for once and the area was colourful from all of the flowers. Bella and I were lying down next to each simply enjoying each other's company. In the distance I could hear a ringing. The meadow blurred and I was brought back into my hotel room.

I was suddenly aware of a female voice saying, "Eddie, honey. Someone's of the phone for you." A short pause and the voice continued, "Eddie, stop it," which was followed by an annoying giggle.

I was groggy and I rolled over. I noticed Tanya sitting on the other bed twirling the phone cord in her hand. She hadn't noticed that I was awake. I finally found my voice and said, "Tanya? What are you doing in my room?"

She looked up suddenly. Then slammed the phone down. She sauntered over to my bed and sat right beside me. I move over before she could get any closer.

"No worries, Eddie. I took care of everything. I love you and we don't have to hide that anymore." She said as she leaned forward.

I shot out of bed like a bullet and asked, "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I didn't mean to raise my voice but I was getting pissed at this woman. Now I would never hit a woman; but Tanya was making it hard not to.

"Well Mike and my roommate Jenny decided to get to know each other better. What do you say we do the same?" She winked.

I shuddered, "No! I'm married, what's it going to take for you to get that. I don't want you; never have and never will. Bella is my wife!"

She smirked at me, "Really? For how much longer. Lord knows she was pretty upset when she heard there was another woman in your room."

She had been on the phone before. Oh my God! It was Bella; she was calling me back. I grabbed Tanya by the arm and she giggled, "I knew you liked it rough. Finally giving in are we?" I didn't bother responding. I dragged her towards the door, opened it and shoved her out. Before she could even protest I slammed the door shut and place the dead bolt. I didn't want to take a chance of her getting in here again.

I ran back into the room and started searching for my cell phone. I picked it up and dialed the house number. The machine picked up; so I dialed Bella's cell. It went straight to voicemail. She wasn't answering her phone. I needed to fix this. I needed to fix this now.

I got dressed and packed all my clothes. I ran out of the room. I was glad to see Tanya hadn't stuck around. When I made it to the lobby I realized we only had the rental vehicle here. I took it anyways; the others would find a way back to Seattle.

Once on the highway, I started driving over 100 miles an hour. I needed to find Bella and make this right. I'm sure once I explained everything would be ok. After that, I would need to contact Aro. I would have to explain to him to, and also request Tanya stay away from me. Maybe see if she could be transferred to another hospital. She had gone too far tonight.

Luckily, there was no traffic tonight and also no police in sight. I made it home in just under an hour. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed some lights were on. Please, please let her be home. Please let her also not beat my ass.

I ran to the front door; it was locked. I took my house keys and shoved it into the handle. Once I got the door open I shouted, "Bella!" I ran around the house. She wasn't anywhere on the main floor. I took the stairs two at a time and shouted again, "Bella! You home?" I ran into our bedroom. The bed was still made. "SHIT!" I yelled. She left.

I ran back to the car and started driving to Rose and Emmett's place. Once there I ran to the front door and started pounding on the door. The light house turned on and Emmett opened the door. He was in his boxers and he was holding a bat. I would have laughed had I not been here for something else.

"Edward?" He asked; slowly wiping his eyes.

I barged into his house, "Is she here? I need to talk to her." I started walking towards the bedroom areas.

I saw Rose peek her head out of their bedroom door. She saw me and relaxed then asked, "Edward, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Portland?"

"I was I came back early, obviously. Where's Bella?"

She looked confused, "I don't know."

This stopped my search. I looked at her, "You haven't heard from her?"

She thought for a moment, "The last time I saw or talked to Bella was on Thursday before you left."

Crap! This was a bust. Shit! Where could she have gone? I was about to run back out the door when Emmett grabbed me. "What's going on, Ed?"

I stood there and explained everything that had happened. Rose looked pissed when I talked about the part of Tanya in the hotel room but was satisfied when I explained how I threw her out of the room.

After the story Rose immediately went to the phone and called Alice. She talked for a few minutes and explained to Alice what was happening. She hung up the phone and looked at me sadly, "Alice hasn't heard from her either."

I got up and started pacing. Where the hell would Bella have gone? She wouldn't have just left like that. Bella would either hunt my ass down or she would go somewhere she was comfortable. I asked Rose for the phone and called Charlie.

He was a little pissed for the late night call but was immediately up when I told him Bella was gone and I had no idea where she was. He hadn't heard anything either. I called my parents next and they gave the same answer. I was so frustrated.

Where the hell was Bella?

**Where is Bella? What do you think... reviews please! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

_Italics for the flashback!_

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since I've gotten home from Portland. Two weeks since I came home and found Bella gone. Two weeks since I've last heard anything from Bella. Two weeks of fucking going insane.

Where the hell was she? The days following her disappearance I had called everyone we knew. She had to be somewhere. Someone had to know something. None of our friends had seen her. I called her work and they hadn't heard from her either. She never showed up for work on Wednesday, or the day after and so on. Not even a call saying she wouldn't be in.

I had also gotten a call from her doctor stating that she had missed the appointment she booked. Things were just not adding up. All of this was unlike Bella.

Our home had become somewhat of a base camp. Everyone was gathered here day and night. Everyone was worried. Charlie and Sue had come up from Forks and were staying in one of the rooms on the main floor. Renee and Phil had come from Jacksonville and were also staying here; but in a room on the second floor. Charlie and Renee didn't have the best relationship, but right now there was something bigger going on. They had put their differences aside to try and find their daughter.

Even though Charlie was retired he still had some pull with police departments. There was an APB put out on Bella's vehicle. Nothing had come from that yet either.

Jasper frustrated slammed the counter, "I don't get it. Where the hell would she have gone?"

Alice nodded her head in agreement, "I know, it doesn't make sense. She left her purse and her cell phone. Does she even have money?"

I shook my head, "No. I checked all of the accounts and the only activity in them for the last month have been bills and groceries. She's never even withdrew money a bit at a time if she was planning on going somewhere. I've called all the credit card companies and notified them to call me if there's ever any sort of activity on her cards; nothing yet. We all knew that though, her wallet is still in her purse; but just maybe she had a spare card in her car. The cupboards were all still stocked; so she didn't take a bunch and went into hiding. I checked the safe in our room and the amount of money we place in there when we bought the house is all still there. Heck, I counted it all a few times hoping maybe she had at least taken some." My voice sounded so dull. I was lifeless. I knew the reason for that. My life was gone; I didn't know where she was or what was happening. Was she so upset she decided to hide from me.

Rose looked at me and asked a question lowly, she didn't want me blowing up at her again; it had happened a few times these past two weeks. "So, Bella had called your hotel room and Tanya answered right?" I nodded my head, "ok, so I'm sure Tanya said something to Bella about you two being together."

"We know all of this, Rose," I sighed frustrated. We had gone through step by step and yet nothing was jumping out.

"I know Edward, I know. I'm just saying running away isn't Bella. Do you remember the thing that happened in high school with Lauren?" She said.

I started thinking back to that time.

_(Flashback)_

_I was making my way to the cafeteria for lunch time when I saw Bella stomping her way through the crowd looking right at me. She was pissed; I could tell by the look of fury on her face. I was terrified. I tried thinking over everything that had happened through the day. Something that would tell me what I did wrong and hopefully some way to fix it. I was coming up with nothing._

_She got closer grabbed my arm and said, "We need to talk." Now I'm not experienced in dating but I do know no one wants to hear those words; ever. _

_I gulped and followed her into one of the empty classrooms. She motioned for me to sit, so I did. She paced around in front of me a bit, seemingly trying to calm herself down. Then she turned to me and calmly said, "Is there something you want to tell me? Something that happened last night?" _

_I started thinking of last night. Nothing jumped out. I dropped Bella at home then went home for dinner. I met up with Lauren at the public library so we could do our history report, then home, shower and then to bed. _

_I fixed the collar of my shirt and stated, "Nothing happened. I don't remember anything that I was supposed to tell you. What's this about?"_

"_Lauren was blabbing in English class this morning about how much of amazing kisser you were. Did that happen before your report or did you have extra time after and decided to give it a try with someone else?" She questioned._

_I jumped out of my chair; I was angry now, "What the hell, Bella? I would never cheat on you. Let alone with Lauren. I can't believe you would believe such a thing."_

"_So it's not true."_

_I was appalled, "OF COURSE NOT!" _

_She nodded her head and then headed out of the room. I grabbed my bag and chased after her. What the hell? What was she doing? _

_She made her way into the cafeteria. She stopped just inside and looked around the room. It seemed she found her target because she started marching forward. I wasn't sure what was happening so I followed. I soon realized that Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were behind me. We were all watching Bella wondering what the hell she was doing. _

_She marched to Lauren's table and yelled, "Hey Lauren! You need to learn to quit spreading lies about MY boyfriend." _

_Lauren laughed and stood up to look at Bella. "What? Can't accept the truth that Edward would rather have me then someone..." She didn't finish her sentence because before anyone noticed Bella had pulled her arm back and swung right at Lauren's face._

_A distinct cracking sound was heard through the lunchroom and Lauren flew backwards. Lauren screamed and blood started pouring from her nose. _

_Bella smiled sweetly and said, "Next time you say shit about my boyfriend I'll break more than your nose." A teacher came over and dragged Bella away to the principal's office. _

_Emmett was yelling hell yea. I turned to look at him and said, "I blame you for this." I shook my head at him._

_He laughed, "Hey, I only taught her how to throw a decent one. She did good; I'm so proud." He wiped a fake tear away from his eye._

I remember I was terrified of Bella that time. I seriously thought she would have killed me; had I actually cheated. Bella ended up getting a weeks' worth of after-school detentions. But she claimed it was all well worth it.

I understood then what Rose was saying. "You're right." I whispered.

Renee came over, "I don't understand. What does that have anything to do with now?"

I turned and looked at all of my family and friends and said, "Bella wouldn't run away. She'd be pissed as hell. Then she probably would come hunt me down and rip my balls off. Then she'd proceed to beat Tanya; probably to death. She would not just leave. Something's happened, something bad."

Carlisle said, "So, what do we do? If she was pissed and would want to beat Tanya, she wouldn't wait till you were home."

Alice jumped up, "She would have rushed off to Portland to confront you. Confront you and Tanya together. That's why she left everything. She was in such a rush; she just took her keys and came after you."

Charlie nodded, "Ok, well if she did that, then where is she?"

We all stood there staring at one another. None of us could explain this part. No one knew where she was. She had been to Portland before; she wouldn't have gotten lost. So what happened?

I sat back down and just placed my forehead on the table. I didn't know anymore. I didn't know what to do. Jasper came over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Its ok, Edward. We'll find her."

"Are you sure?" I whispered. I didn't know anymore. Suddenly my shoulders started shaking and I could feel tears coming down my face.

My mother came over and hugged me to her. I wrapped my arms around her and just cried. I couldn't take this anymore. My wife; my Bella was out there and I had no idea what was happening to her. If there was anything I could do. Was she hurt? Was she even still alive?

**Is she still alive? **

**Send reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 14 (Back for where we left off with Bella before the EPOVs)**

**BPOV**

Ugh... my head was pounding. I tried bringing my hand up to my head but something was holding them back. I opened my eyes and then immediately shut them when there was a bright light. Ugh. What happened? I tried thinking back to what happened. Things started coming to me in flashes, Edwards' phone call, Tanya in his room, driving to Portland to beat Tanya, crashing, someone helping me, seeing the pictures of Kate and Tanya together and then the syringe. What had Kate done to me?

I slowly opened my eyes again and the light wasn't as harsh as before. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I looked down at my body and noticed I was in a robe of some sort. My arms were tied to bars on the each side of the bed. I noticed my wrists had bandages on them too. I looked around the room and recognized this as a hospital room.

I tried opening my mouth to call for help but all that came out was a moan. I heard people outside my door so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard two voices; one was Kate's and the other a male I didn't recognize.

The male was saying, "So, this is the patient that was brought in yesterday?"

Kate replied, "Yes. Her name is Victoria James. Her parents brought her in; she had attempted suicide again; if you'll notice her wrists are bandaged."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Good; good. She'll be assigned to you, Kate. I want you to be her psychologist. I'll advise the others not to meddle. Is there anything we should be aware of? Have her parents mentioned something?" He asked in a professional manner.

"Yes sir. Her parents said she often refers to herself as someone else. I'll work with her on that in one on one sessions. But she is dangerous to herself and I'm sure if she were desperate enough she'll attack some of the staff. Her mother mentioned that she has tried to attack her." Kate was saying. I didn't understand anything that was going. Was there someone else in the room with me and I never noticed.

"I understand. I'll be sure to warn the staff to be careful. I know how manipulative some patients are. We'll have to lock the door as well until you declare her as stable enough to roam around the common areas. You're one of our best, Kate; I'm sure you'll be able to help this young woman." I was getting tired of this; if he was going to help me I have to ask for it now.

I opened my eyes and moaned. I was trying to say something but no words were coming out. "I see she's still groggy from the medication. I trust you'll let her know what her parents have decided and what will be happening." The other doctor asked. Kate nodded her head and the other doctor left the room. I tried to call to him to stop him. But he was gone before another sound could be made.

I focused my eyes on her and glared at her. Just wait until these restraints were taken off. Just give me a few minutes alone with her and I'll make her regret what she's just done.

Kate walked over to the bed. She smoothed out the covers and came to sit near me. I tried to grab at her but yet again restraints; right. Damn. She pushed my hair to the side and ran her hand along my head. I jerked my head away from her. I did not want this psycho touching me.

"Your hair turned out so nice. I must say, Bella; you showing up was like a message sent to me." She smiled to herself. What the hell was this woman on?

"Did you know that Tanya was my sister?" She stared at me a moment. When she realized I wasn't going to answer she continued. "She's younger by three years. I've always watched after her. Big sister and all. She use to work closer to me when she first became a nurse. She worked in Portland but she grew tired and decided Seattle might have been a better fit. You know it actually did turn out better. She met her soul mate there." _Oh hell no_. Seriously if eyes could kill this bitch would be twitching on the floor right now. I was trying to convey with my eyes that I was going to kill her.

She just kept talking, "Unfortunately someone else was in the way." She looked right at me. Keep looking bitch; it's me you'll be begging to stop beating your fucking ass. "She cried on the phone so many nights. Edward loves her. She knows it; I know it, and so do you." _Like hell I do_.

"I didn't know who you were that night. But when you said your name was Bella and that you were visiting your husband Edward. Well I just knew what I had to do. Tanya and Edward would not be disturbed. Unfortunately, you can't seem to get a clue." _Right because I'm the one who doesn't get it._ God this whole family is nuts.

"Don't worry about Edward. He'll be fine. Tanya will take care of him. Eventually you'll be nothing more than the past. They are each others' future. You just need to let him go." She smiled at me. _God, I'm going to be sick._

She patted my head and left the room. As soon as she left I started struggling with my binds. It was no use. I was stuck here and for who knows how long. I prayed that Edward would figure it all out. Why hadn't I left anyone a message saying I was leaving; headed to Portland.

All I knew was that Tanya was delusional. Her sister Kate encouraged her delusions. I was stuck in this hospital bed or mental institution or wherever the hell I was. Edward was; well I didn't know what was happening with Edward. I didn't know if he was coming for me. I had to believe he was.

**Kate is officially nuts! But so is Tanya! What will Bella do?**

**Review please **


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

After the third week of no news on Bella I had no choice but to return to the hospital and back to work. I didn't smile; nothing. I showed up at work, did my shift and then came back home. At home I would call hospitals and police departments in cities and towns around the area. No one had a jane doe or anything. I even called morgues. They had a few jane does and I was asked to come look and see if any of them were my wife. I knew her I.D. was still here so she very well could be a jane doe.

I've seen approximately nine bodies. Every time I pulled into the parking lot of the morgue I gave myself a pep talk. I tell myself she isn't here. For a moment before he pulls the sheet off the head I hold my breath. Nine bodies seen and nine jane doe's still remain. My family begs me not to do that but I can't go on everyday wondering whether she's in the morgue or not. I need to eliminate that possibility. So I keep doing what I have been doing.

Charlie and Sue are still staying here. They are both retired. Sue cooks and cleans the place because I don't do anything other than work and calling places. During the day Charlie searches as well. It's his little girl. I push him and he pushes me to keep searching.

The police have pretty much given up hope. There is no proof that she isn't just hiding so they say there's nothing more that they can do but file a missing persons' report. Nothing has come from that. Utterly useless. They frustrate me to no end that I don't even bother calling the lead detective Garrett anymore. He once told me that he has higher priority cases then this. This is my priority.

It was the last week of March now and my hopes of finding Bella were dimming. What would my life mean if she was never found or never came back?

I sat in the cafeteria examining my sandwich. It had no taste; well nothing these days had taste to me. I looked over at the clock on the wall; four and a half hours left of my shift before I can go home and call more places. I looked towards the line and saw Tanya making her way over with her tray. Fucking perfect.

"Hi Edward." She smiled shyly at me. I don't even bother with a response. She isn't worth my time. Ever since the conference and Bella's disappearance she has been trying to get close to me.

She sits across from me and says, "I doubt anything happened to Bella you know. She probably just ran off with some guy. She never even left you a note; how much could she have really cared for you?"

I slam my sandwich on the table and glared at her, "You don't know what you're talking about. For the last fucking time stay the hell away from me, you crazy fucking bitch. It's your entire fault. Anything happens to Bella and I'm going to take you down." I say as menacingly as possible. I could see how terrified she is but I'm just not putting up with her shit anymore. She touched her chest where I've seen her often playing with her chain. Truth is; it's my fault too. Bella never liked Tanya and I dismissed her concerns.

I stomped out of the cafeteria. I walked to the locker room and slammed the doors shut. At my locker I started punching it. I was so angry with everything that was happening. If I could just go back to before the conference; I would change it.

The first week of May has now come and it has passed much the same way as everything else. I'm sitting in a stupid meeting at the hospital once again discussing pointless shit. A few nurses and doctors are here as well. I notice Tanya sitting at the end. She's sitting as far as possible from me. Ever since that blow up in the cafeteria back in March she hasn't really tried to talk to me. I notice she's playing with her chain again and daydreaming it seems. I turn away from her; the last thing I want is for her to think I'm interested.

Once the meeting is over I leave the room. As I'm walking out I accidently bump into Tanya. Wonderful; tell me could this day get any better. I noticed I knocked her papers onto the floor so I bend down and help her clean them up. When I look up at her I notice that her shirt is hanging down open and I stare.

She notices me and winks, "See something you like."

She thinks I'm checking her chest out. I'm shocked. I bring my hand forward and grasp her chain. Her face turns from flirty to panic. She tries to jerk away but I'm holding too tightly on her chain. I look at the end of it and notice there's a ring. Not just any ring. My grandmothers' ring. The ring I proposed to Bella with. The one she always wore. I yank on it and the chain breaks. Tanya turns to leave but I grab her arm and drag her back into the conference room and throw her against the wall. She winces but I'm beyond mad to even care.

"Where the hell did you get this Tanya?" I look directly at her.

She's looking everywhere but me. Guilty. She opens her mouth to say something but before she can I cut her off, "No! You tell me where the hell she is NOW!" I scream.

She shakes her head and tries to act innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Edward. As for the ring; it was my mothers' and I'd like it back." She holds her hand out expectantly. I don't think so.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She just stares at me. "This is Bella's and it's one of a kind. Now I'm going to only ask one more time. Where is Bella?"

She doesn't answer so I just shove her and storm out. I jog to the locker room and start searching for my cell phone. Once I find it I dial the house phone immediately.

Charlie answers, "Hello?"

"Charlie, its Edward. I need you to contact a friend on the force and ask them to search for a Tanya Denali. I need to know everything about her. It's important; it's about Bella. I think she may have something to do with it."

"I'm on it." He hangs up before I can say anything else. I don't care that my shift isn't finished. I jog to my car and head home.

Detective Garrett had already looked into Tanya's past when he asked if we knew of anyone who didn't get along with Bella. He said her past was clean and that she only had about two parking tickets her entire life. I don't care though; hopefully Charlie's friend finds something that Garrett might have missed.

I run into the house and try to find Charlie right away. He's in the kitchen on the phone talking to someone. He has a note pad and seems to be writing stuff down. I decide to call Emmett and Jasper and tell them to come over now.

Once Charlie is done he looks at me. "Do you want the info I have?" I nod my head and he starts, "She got her nursing degree in Portland and worked there up until she was transferred here."

"I know that Charlie, she asked to be transferred here." I stated impatiently.

He shakes his head, "She wasn't transferred here by her own will. It was either she took this job and left the Portland hospital or she would be out of a job. She has a restraining order against her by a Dr. Demetri Cane. Apparently, she became obsessed with him and began stalking. She got carried away and even broke into his office and tore the place up. One of the conditions for her job here in Seattle was that she sees a psychiatrist."

"Great, seems she just attached herself to someone else. But I don't see how she could have had Bella's ring. She was in Portland with me at the time."

He thought for a moment and then looked back at his notes, "She has a sister. She lives in a small town between here and Portland. Here's her address." He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"I'm going to see her." Charlie went to get up and I told him, "You should stay here in case something happens."

He nods his head, "Yea I'm getting old, and I'll be less of a hassle for you if I stay here." I say my thanks and run out the door. Emmett and Jasper are both pulling in at the same time. I tell Rose and Alice to go inside and Charlie will catch them up to date while I need Emmett and Jasper to come with me.

I use my GPS to find Tanya's sister, Kate's address. There are corners with huge dips on either side on this road. You'd think they'd put guards on the side of the road to be safe. I pass by her driveway a few times before I notice a hidden entrance. We pull up to the house and the lights are on. There's one car in the driveway. I get out and go to the front door and knock.

A woman answers and she looks a lot like Tanya just older. "Hello. Can I help you?" I nod my head. Jasper is beside me while Emmett is walking around the property looking for anything.

I pull a picture of Bella out, "I was just wondering if you've seen this woman?" She takes Bella's picture and looks it over. For a moment I see a flash of recognition cross her eyes.

She shakes her head, "No, I haven't sorry." She hands the photo back. She's lying.

"Are you sure? It's really important I find her." She simply shakes her head saying she's never seen her before.

Emmett comes up the porch now and looks right at her, "Can you tell me whose car is in your garage, mam?" He looks at me and mouths _Bella._ Bella's car is here?

She looks panicked and tries to slam the door. Jasper is too quick and jumps in. He grabs her and forces her against the wall. "Where is she?" He yells.

"Calm down, Jasper. Emmett call the police now."

She whines, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Jasper continues, "Tell me where Bella is now. You and your psycho sister are going to rot in a jail cell together." She definitely won't be saying anything now.

I decide I can't wait for the police to come so I barge inside and start searching the house. I yell for Bella. "Bella!" I hear nothing. Dammit. There's a wedding picture on the wall and I notice who the groom is. I've seen him before. Son of a bitch. Is this entire family fucked up or what?

I pull my cell out and call Charlie again. Before he even answers with a greeting I say, "Where does Kate work?"

I could hear him shifting through his papers, "She's a doctor. She works at a hospital called Mountjoy. The address is 3156 Burlington Drive." I say my thanks and hang up.

Jasper nods his head to us, "I've got her, you guys go and get Bella."

"Make sure the police department here take her and let them know that Detective Garrett is her husband." Shock crosses Jasper's features. I just shake my head at him, "I know, right."

Emmett and I run back to the Volvo and get in. I'm speeding down the highway. I'm so close. She has to be there. She just has to be.

**Go Edward! Finally you get some work done. Good boy! **

**Review please. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

I was in and out for the remainder of the day. I was sure the drugs were wearing down on my system. Dinner came around and a male nurse came into the room. I was so groggy.

He introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Felix. I'll be helping you." He came over to my side and untied my arms. "Are you able to feed yourself?" I nodded my head.

I lifted my arm and grabbed the spoon. I began feeding myself; this food definitely wasn't the greatest but I knew I needed to gather my strength up if I had any hope of getting out of here.

When I was done eating Felix asked, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I nodded my head. He helped me to my feet and led me to the bathroom.

Once I was inside the bathroom I closed the door and locked it. I was still weak and I could barely stand. I looked around the room. There was a mirror and a toilet, and a wet towel dispenser. There wasn't much else. The mirror didn't even seem real. I went to it and touched it. It was made of some sort of plastic. I looked up. That's when I noticed it. My hair was red. Not the brown I had my entire life! An orange, reddish colour. It was terrible. It was also no longer straight; it seemed to have been crimped or very poorly permed. My eyes watered up; Kate had gone through quite a bit to stick me in this place.

I pulled at my bandages on my wrist. Did she slit them too to make it look real. Once off I examined my wrists; there were cuts on them, but even I could tell they weren't deep. But this bitch still cut me. That's when I noticed I no longer had my rings. My engagement ring, as well as my wedding band were both gone. Oh god! A few tears leaked out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

I searched the bathroom for anything that could help me but I had no luck. Felix knocked on the door. I used the washroom and then made my way back to the bed. Felix went to place the restraints back on and I pulled my arms away.

He sighed, "Victoria, this is for your own good." I shook my head. He grabbed my arms and forced it back into the restraints. I fought as hard as I could but my body was still weakened. He took the tray and left the room closing the door behind him and then I heard a lock being placed.

He thought I was Victoria. Everyone would believe Kate; she was a doctor here. What was I going to do? I needed to find some way to get out of here. I needed to get out. I lay back down quickly and was hit with dizziness. Great; not only has some psycho stuck me in the nut house, but apparently I wasn't past my cold yet. I had to keep hope up; I would get out of here if it was the last thing I did.

_**February ends.**_

_**March passes.**_

_**April passes.**_

It was now the beginning of May. I only knew this because Felix would often come in and tell me the date during breakfast. At the beginning of March, I no longer needed restraints. Felix had spoken to Kate on how well-behaved I had been and she had no choice but to take it off. She knew she needed to be careful and not show too much interest in me or it may arise suspicions. I also realized something else being here; I was pregnant.

In the beginning, I thought I was always sick. Then my period never came and my belly began to protrude. I realized what had been happening now. I tried to think back to when I could have conceived. I was always on the pill; ever since high school. Then I remembered before Christmas I had gotten sick. Apparently, they had been right about the medication interfering with the effectiveness of the pill. So this was a Christmas baby. By now, I figured I was around 5 months pregnant.

In March, I had complained about always being cold. Felix talked to Kate and yet again she couldn't let me suffer so I was given a sweatshirt. I wore it all of the time. I did not want Kate finding out I was pregnant. Would she harm my child? No, I could not take the risk. I would hide it as best I could.

I was nowhere near getting someone to believe me that I was Bella Cullen either. My chart said I had a split-personality and often referred to myself as someone else; so everyone just believed I was nuts. No matter how hard I tried to explain differently.

While pretending to go along with whatever Kate had going; I was really checking all of the hospital areas out. I knew routines; I knew security guards shifts, which were nicer, horny, etc... I was planning my escape. But I knew I needed to have everything perfect and figured out if I were ever to get out of here.

Kate often came in during the day when we were supposed to be having our one on one session. She would tell me news about Edward and Tanya. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. I tried in the beginning to believe Edward would find me, but as time went on I began to doubt it more and more. I know I should keep faith in him, but it was getting hard.

I had found out through Felix's stories that I was in fact in a mental institution. In a small town between Seattle and Portland. I was so close to my family; yet I felt so far away from ever seeing them again. I was getting impatient; so I decided that tonight I was getting out. It was Tuesday night and I knew that Kate usually had Wednesday and Thursdays off. I knew from being here for a few months.

Kate came in, we did our one on one session where she told me about Edward being comforted by Tanya, how they went on dates and she even got kissed. I didn't believe her. Well I tried not to. I didn't change my facial features, I didn't respond. I was not letting her know that her news was getting to me. I just needed her to go away and then I could put my plan into action. She left shortly after 6:30 for the evening and the next 2 days. It was now or never.

I rested in my bed until the moon seemed pretty far in the sky. I watched it over the past few months and tried to tell time by it. When it was just past one of the branches I knew which guard would be on tonight. He was a disgusting fat man. Unfortunately, I knew how distract him; but I wasn't looking forward to it.

I pressed the help button and waited. The disgusting fat guard came in and asked what I wanted. I lay down in what I assumed was a sexy pose and said, "I've been here for far too long and I was getting kind of lonely. I was wondering if you'd help scratch an itch for me, if you know what I mean." I winked at him, hoping I didn't have to spell it all out for this disgusting man.

He raised an eyebrow at me and had a really creepy smile on his face. He approached me and leaned over me. I smiled trying to hide my obvious disgust with this man. I moved up and patted the bed. "Why don't you lie down it might be more comfortable." He nodded and did as I said.

I sat on his thighs and could feel his erection through his pants, _disgusting_ and then I proceeded to kiss down his neck. This was by far the worst thing I had ever done. I wanted to get sick, but I knew if I had a chance of getting out of here; this was it!

I ran my one hand up his arm and grabbed his wrist. He moaned and bucked his hips. _Stay calm_. I started tying his wrist into the restraint. He didn't even notice. Man this guy must be pretty desperate. I did the same to the other. When I was sure he was securely tied I jumped off him and the bed and ran for the door. I could hear him screaming at me and trying to get out of his restraints. I slammed the door and locked it.

Huh. With the door locked and closed you can hardly hear any screaming. I guess there's a reason for that. I walked slowly down the hallway, watching in front and behind me; constantly looking for a place to hide in case someone came back. I knew there was one other guard roaming the halls; I needed to be ready. I found the empty closet I was looking for. There was a lab coat so I put it on. I searched the shelves and found a clipboard and empty frame glasses. I put them all on. I grabbed an elastic and put my hair up.

I started walking down the hall again. As I turned the corner I bumped into the other guard. _Oh shit! Busted._I tried to remain calm.

He helped me gather papers and the clipboard, and then he apologized, "Sorry, Doctor. Didn't realize someone else was here."

I nodded my head and said in a calm voice, "That's alright. I just forgot some papers here and I need to present to my patients parents tomorrow so I wanted to prepare tonight."

He nodded his head, "Makes sense. Here, let me walk you to your car, it's pretty dark outside."

Crap, crap crap! I just nodded my head and followed him. At least this looks somewhat normal and he was leading me out of the building. I hadn't even been off the floor I was confined too so this was a bonus. Now, to just figure out how to get away from the guard.

When we got to the parking lot there was one vehicle parked at the far end. We started walking towards it. I stopped and turned back to the doors we just exited, "Oh shoot! I forgot to mention that I had seen the other security guard sleeping on one of those couches in the common room. Do you think that's wise?"

The other guard groaned, "Damn. Will you be able to make it to your car alone from here?"

I laughed; I was nervous as hell but damn if these last few months weren't for helping build my acting skills, "I made it inside the building just fine. I'm sure the trees surrounding the area won't hurt me." He laughed with me and walked back to the doors.

I kept walking towards the car making sure not to look back. When I reached the car I pretended to have to turn and search my pockets; but I really looked back at the door. I saw the guard wasn't there so I took off in a run towards the forest. I had to be sure to be careful. I didn't want to trip and hurt myself; or the baby.

Just as I reached the edge of the trees I saw headlights flash behind me. I couldn't slow down or they would catch me. Further into the bushes I could hear someone banging on the door behind me. Oh my God! They already know I'm gone and the police are here. No one would believe me. I kept running and prayed that they didn't catch me.

**Yay Bella's free. Well we hope anyways. Let's hope she doesn't get lost.**

**Review please **


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 17 **

**EPOV**

Emmett and I were making our way to Mountjoy. She was so close.

"Calm down, Edward; she might not even be there." Emmett said to me.

I huffed, "I know Em, but I can't help it. I just want to find her; to hold her to me." I tried keeping my voice steady but the emotions were beginning to overwhelm me. He patted me on the back.

Mountjoy seemed to be a bit out of the way. It was surrounded by trees; weird that they would have a hospital way out the way like that.

"Maybe you should call Charlie, Em, and let him know what's going on. Don't forget to tell him about Garrett. I'm sure Charlie will have his badge for this. We probably would have found Bella sooner if he was actually trying to help us. Also, find out about Mountjoy." I told him.

He pulled his cell phone and called my house. I could hear him explaining everything that happened to Charlie. Then he groaned. I looked at him with eyebrows raised, "What, Em?" He didn't answer me, he just finished his call with Charlie and hung up. He pinched the bridge of his nose; I noticed all the men in my family did this when we were stressed and frustrated. I asked him again, "What's going on, Em?"

He puffed a breath, "I need you to stay calm and watch the road; promise me you'll do that."

I was getting pissed, "Just tell me what you know. I'm not going to crash the fucking vehicle."

"Fine. Mountjoy is a mental institution. Kate's a psychologist there."

It took me a minute to process what he just said, and then I started yelling, "THEY PUT MY WIFE IN A NUT HOUSE!"He nodded his head. I was pissed; I started pounding the steering wheel and cursing up a storm. They would pay; every single one of them. This was beyond ridiculous. They had tried to ruin my life; heck they ruined Bella's. God I could just imagine what she must be going through. She would have been there for at least 3 months already.

As I was following the GPS directions I kept thinking about Bella. I was so close to her, I could just feel it. We pulled up to the institution. I was nervous. Would she be here? Is this where they had hidden her for so long? I wanted her to be here so we would be together; but part of me hoped she was just hiding. I didn't want her in a place like this.

We banged on the door and waited. One guard came down, he was huge. He opened the door and we were hit with a smell of B.O. Guh! I backed up a bit.

He looked pissed and said, "What do you want?"

I tried to explain to him, "I'm sorry to be coming here so late but I think there's been a mistake with a patient. My wife is in there and I need to get her."

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to come back during the day and talk with whoever her doctor is."

"No, you don't understand she shouldn't be here." I tried explaining again.

He just said, "Look buddy, come back in the morning. I don't have time to deal with whatever shit you have going on. We just had a patient escape tonight and we need to alert the police. She could be dangerous."

She? My heart stuttered, "She? Who was she?"

"That's none of your concern. Just some red headed bitch. Don't worry about it. Now, you'll have to just come back tomorrow." He slammed the door shut. Red head? I sighed; it wasn't Bella.

I walked back with Em and we both sat in the car. We weren't officers; they wouldn't just release someone. We would have to wait for the actual police to get here.

"How about we just wait around. Jasper will probably send them here and then we can find Bella." Emmett offered.

"You're right. We'll wait. I just want to find her." I looked back towards the building. If she was there; she was so close.

I sighed; I needed to distract myself until the police arrived, "So, how's Peter doing. I guess I haven't really been paying much attention to him the last few months."

Emmett turned to me and smile, "He's great, Ed. He's almost 4 months now. He weighs about 15 lbs. You know Rose and I understand that you have other things going on. Honestly, we wouldn't have wanted you to just sit around while the bonehead cops did nothing. I'm glad you never gave up." He smiled sadly at me.

"Thanks, Em. I couldn't give up. I need her." He just nodded his head. I guess we wouldn't be talking about much more.

Finally we noticed a few cops' cars coming towards us. We both stepped out and waited for them to come to us.

One officer approached me and said, "Edward?" I nodded and he went on, "I'm Officer Marcus. I'll be handling the case seeing as one of our detectives are involved. We have Kate and Garrett both locked up. Tanya has been apprehended in Seattle. None of them are telling us anything about Bella. We checked Kate and Garrett's property and have identified the vehicle in their garage is in fact Bella's. When we questioned them about it they just said they found it in a ditch and decided to use it for parts." He shook his head clearly not believing their story.

He looked towards the building, "Do you think she's in there?"

"God, I hope so. I don't know where else she would be if she isn't." I shook my head. She had to be there; she just had to be.

"Well I know you won't be happy with this; but we're going to have to wait until morning when most of the staff is here so we could question them all. I'm sure most of the people in there are probably sleeping so we can't just go barging around." Officer Marcus explained.

I knew we would have to wait longer. I just wish we could just bust in there and take her. But apparently these things take time.

"Why don't you go rest up and we'll meet back up here at about 9?" He asked. Did I really have a choice? I nodded my head and Em and I both made our way back to the vehicle.

We found the nearest hotel and booked a room. Jasper had an officer drop him off and we had a cot brought in. He and Em fell asleep rather quickly but I just couldn't sleep. I wanted Bella with me; it had been far too long.

The next morning Em, Jasper and I made our way to the hospital. Well institution; I can't believe she would put Bella in a place like this. I shook my head in disgust.

We arrived to the parking lot and Officer Marcus was waiting for us. We followed him into the building. We walked to where the receptionist was and also what seemed to be the chief, or head of this place or whoever the hell he was.

Officer Marcus asked the doctor, "We're looking for a patient. Do you have any Isabella Cullen on file here?"

They checked the computer and the doctor said, "Sorry Officer. No one here by that name."

Marcus sighed, "Alright. How about information on your Dr. Kate Spencer. Has she signed in any patients?"

"Well yes, she has. Kate is in charge of going to the hospitals and collecting patients. She's one of our best doctors." He explained.

Marcus just said, "I'm sorry to inform you then that she's being investigated for a number of charges regarding a woman named Isabella Cullen. Now, I'm going to need to you to tell me all of the patients she signed in around the end of February."

The other doctor nodded and started typing again. He printed a sheet off and then started reading the names, "Bree Vladir, 18; Jessica Stewart, 15; Victoria James, 18 and Riley Commings, 22. I'm afraid those are the only patients she has signed in for that month. We also have all of their parents' consent pages. We don't enrol anyone in without those." Crap this was going nowhere. She wasn't here.

Frustrated I storm off down the hall and started punching one of the walls. Jasper and Em were immediately behind me trying to restrain me.

I yelled, "Let me go! Just let me the hell go." I broke down into a sob and fell to my knees and started saying over and over, "I just want to find Bella... I just want to find her."

"Bella?" We heard someone say behind us. I turned around and there was big man standing there with a confused look on his face. I got up and went over to him.

"Have you heard of her?" I asked suddenly this man was like my life line.

He nodded his head, "We have a patient with a split-personality disorder. She's always claiming her name is Bella Cullen." Oh my god; she's here.

Before I could say anything Jasper cut in, "Was she signed under Dr. Spencer?"

The big man nodded his head, "Yea, she was brought here around February; start of March. The patient has always been going on and on about Bella. But Kate, told us she had a split-personality. Are you saying she doesn't?"

"No, she's doesn't. That's my wife. Can you bring me to where she is?" Emmett went down the hall back towards the office to find Marcus. He came back and Marcus showed this big guy his badge and told him to tell us everything.

"She was brought back in February, like I said. Apparent suicide attempt and was put on restraints for the first little while. She always told me she was Bella Cullen. Begged me to call her husband. I have a family though; I need this job. I didn't want to do something that would jeopardize this. So, I didn't believe her. Kate always was a good doctor here. Never did anything for none of us to not believe her when she diagnosed patients."

Marcus cut in, "Can you bring us to her room? I'm sure she'd be happy to see her family and go home."

The big man didn't say anything and shifted uncomfortably. Then he said, "I'm sorry. She escaped last night. She tricked one of the guards and made a run for it. They looked up and down the road and never found her so we're guessing she ran into the woods on the North side of the parking lot. She has red hair and was signed into the hospital as Victoria James. I'm sorry man." Shit shit shit.

I was so close. She was here yesterday. I just missed her. God; I needed to find her. While I was standing there I heard Marcus calling into the station stating that a search and rescue was in order. I couldn't move.

The big man came back later with a file. He handed it to me. I looked over the top and the name written on it was _Victoria James_. I opened it; right there in front of me was My Bella. She had red hair though and it was a mess. Kate went through a lot of trouble to do all of this. She was going to pay.

I looked over the file and there were never any notes taken. Of course there wouldn't be. Bella wasn't supposed to be in this place. Kate put her here in hopes that we would forget her; that I would forget her. That would have never happened.

Now... Now Bella was in the forest. Would she be ok? I had to believe she would be. Bella was a fighter. She would find her way back to me. I just have to keep my hope alive.

**Aww if only Bella waited she would have been rescued by now. Damn.**

**Review please **


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Running in the bushes is a lot harder than before. First of all; I never was one for balance so this would already be a challenge and second of all; I had extra weight.

I was concerned about the baby. After running and mostly walking around this bush I started thinking back to my entire time in this pregnancy. I never took any prenatal vitamins, I never had any doctor appointments to make sure everything was ok; that was too much of a risk. Plus, Kate had also injected me with something to knock me unconscious; would that have harmed the baby? God, so many questions. I guess I can't dwell on it; now my only priority would be to get out of these bushes and find a doctor.

Then there was also Edward. I had missed him so much. I just wanted to see him but part of me wasn't sure if he wanted to see me. He was in a hotel room with Tanya and Kate had said they have been spending time together. I just didn't know who or what to believe.

I definitely didn't want to go back home if Edward was just going to tell me he wanted to be with Tanya. Then of course what would happen with the baby? Would they try to take it from me? I couldn't let that happen. If Edward really was going to leave me then I couldn't take the chance of him taking our child from me. It would be all that I'd have left of Edward.

I know I shouldn't doubt Edward. He would never do anything to hurt his own child. But I really didn't know how much of an influence Tanya would have on him and his decisions. Would she request he never see me again? Then drive him to try and get full custody.

Arg! This was so frustrating. There were so many doubts in my head right now. I didn't know who to believe or what. I just knew that I needed to get out of here and I mean right now!

I walked a little further. Man walking in the bushes was easier with the sun now up. Last night, I just wanted to get away but I'm so glad to be able to see where I'm actually going.

Up ahead I heard something. It sounded like water. I kept going straight until I came across a river. I kneeled to the ground, made my hands like a cup and scooped some water into my mouth. Mmm.. that was refreshing. Now I'm hungry; but I never thought of that in my plans to escape. Damn.

I decided to walk along the river. This had to lead somewhere; hopefully it would pass by a town or something and then I could figure out my next move then.

Night time was approaching now and I had been walking non-stop. The shoes I had taken from the closet were small so my feet were hurting like crazy. They were all cramped up and I'm sure I had more than a few blisters. I came across this tree that seemed to have a hollow trunk. I really didn't have many options of where to sleep so I crawled into it.

I felt something crawl down my arm. It was a spider I shook my arm and cringed. Why had this been a good idea again? I tried falling asleep but it was so difficult. I focused on every little noise I heard and I constantly felt things moving around me; beneath me. Eww bugs. Please don't let any of them bite me. I cringed thinking of that. The minute I'm someplace nice; a nice hot bath would be in order.

I barely slept last night so as soon as the sun came up I crawled out of the hole and started walking again. I didn't look back to see if I had been sleeping on bugs or not; I'd rather not know.

I walked all day long. This was so tiring. As the sun was setting, I noticed smoke coming from the over side of the river. Smoke usually indicated fire. But how would I get across the river. It wasn't that far away but it did seem fairly cold. It was only May. But if there were people there to help me.

I kept going back and forth. I looked further down the river and noticed that it narrowed more than where I was standing. I walked down there; it would still be quite the swim, but not as much as where I was before.

I had to do it; I didn't know when and if I would get another chance. I took the lab coat off; it would probably only sink me. I decided to keep my shoes on; it was still the bush. I started walking in.

Cold... cold...

Once completely in, I started paddling my arms. There was a bit of a current but not enough to push me down stream. I kept pumping my arms until my feet were touching the bottom again. I got out of the water and started shivering.

Damn, forgot about the wind. My teeth were chatting as I made my way back to where the smoke was. As I was walking there I wasn't paying much attention to where my feet where stepping and they got caught on a tree branch. I felt my ankle twist and I felt the distinct pain of a snap. I fell onto my hands and knees. I grabbed my ankle and started crying. Just perfect!

I looked up ahead and I could see flames ahead. I decided that I would have to call for help. I sucked in a breath and screamed, "Help! Help me!"

I waited for a moment until I finally heard footsteps heading my way. I heard someone call back, "Hello? Anyone out there?"

I breathed out relief, "Yes! I'm over here!" I screamed back.

Finally a man came into view. It was darker out now but I could still see distinctive features. He seemed to be a Native American. Once he spotted me her rushed over. "Oh my! Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "No. I think my ankle's broken and I really need to see a doctor. I'm about 5 months pregnant."

He nodded his head and looked over my ankle. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you to my truck. Is that ok?"

I nodded my head and he gently lifted me. He carried me towards an old pickup truck. He placed me into the backseat and then went and put the campfire out. He returned and got into the drivers' seat.

When we started driving, he started talking, "I'm Jacob Black; but you could just call me Jake. The hospital is too far from here but we have a small hospital on rez. Well, it's really a house but we consider it a hospital. Got a few doctors and some nurses there. What were you doing way out here?"

I sighed. How much did I want to tell this guy? I didn't know him; I didn't know if I could trust him. I decided to just go with the basic.

"I got lost. I never realized which was I was walking until I'm pretty sure I was going in circles."

He nodded his head and looked in the rear-view mirror, "Yea these parts can be tricky. You're lucking I got bored at home and decided to spend the night out here. Although I won't be doing that now. What's your name by the way?" He laughed.

I was thankful, but still unsure about him, "Yes, I am lucky. Thank you, Jake. Thank you for everything you're doing. I'm ugh.. Alice. Alice Whitlock."

He smiled, "It's no problem, Alice."

We sat in silence until Jake pulled up to a house. There was a red cross in the window; I assumed this was the hospital. He picked me up out of the truck and brought me to the door.

Once inside, he told the nurses what happened. They called one of the doctors to come over right away. Of course, my ankle was broken and it was put into a cast. It hurt a lot, but seeing as I was pregnant, the only medication they had at this hospital would be harmful to the baby. So I had to go without anything for the pain.

Not once had any of them asked whether I had someone to call. They didn't have any machines here that would check the baby. They told me that in a few days I would be able to transfer to the hospital in town and they would check on the baby then.

They were now going to bring me to another room until I could go to the other hospital in town. As I was being wheeled out of the emergency room into a more permanent room, I noticed an officer questioning one of the doctors. I looked him over. He seemed familiar.

He turned and looked at me but his eyes didn't linger. I had seen him a few times at the institution. I think he was seeing one of the staff there. He had always creeped me out. I couldn't let him know who I was.

I ducked my head and let my hair fall in front of my face. Once inside the new room and the nurse helped me onto the bed. I was in so much pain from my ankle and them having set it back. Plus my hands and knees were scrapped too.

The nurse smiled kindly at me, "Would you like some food, Sweetie?" I nodded my head. She looked at my chart, "Oh, the doctor forgot to write your name here."

I swallowed and just went with what I had before; "Alice Whitlock." She smiled again and wrote it down.

I didn't know what I could or could not say. Hopefully, after some food and rest I could figure out what I would do from here.

**Geez, no break. Review Please **


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

Sitting in this dingy hotel room was driving me up the wall. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in that forest searching with them. But Officer Marcus said I was too emotional and depending what they found out there, it wouldn't be a good idea.

I had hoped me being a doctor would let me go; in case Bella needed some care. But he said they'd have a doctor there waiting.

So I was sent back here with Emmett and Jasper to watch me.

"This is ridiculous. I should be out there looking for my wife!" I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.

Em nodded his head, "Man we'd be right there with you. But the last thing you need to see his Bella all banged up or worst."

I glared at him, "Who says she'll be banged up; and what's with this worst?"

He laughed, "Really, Ed? Bella in the bush; you don't see that as a potential problem?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for me to respond.

Fuck; he was right. She was a walking disaster on a flat surface. Bella walking alone in the bush would not have a pretty ending. I use to carry her to and from the meadow. I never minded doing that; but her being out there alone, she was bound to come back to me bruised and battered. Hopefully those bruises only came from the bush and not from anyone at the institution.

I turned the TV and started surfing the channels. Gah! I hated this waiting.

Jasper, Emmet and I spent the next 4 days waiting around the hotel until finally Marcus called us and wanted to meet up. I was nervous as fuck. I just wanted her here already.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper went over to greet him. They said their hellos and Marcus came in. I watched him nervously; was she in the hospital being checked, did they need a statement of some sort; I just wanted to find out already.

He quietly said, "We haven't found her yet, Edward." I sighed frustrated; this was so stupid. "We don't know which direction she went in. It rained 2 days ago and everything has been washed away. Plus, being a light girl there weren't many tracks in the first place. The bush is too much of a wide area. We have helicopters going around the area looking for any signs. We have police officers searching the different rez's around the area. So far, there are no signs of Bella Cullen or Victoria James."

I didn't know what to do anymore. "So, what do I do now?" Feeling as useless as I had for the past few months.

"Go home. See your family. She may call." At least one of us still had hope.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett. They both nodded their heads to me. "I guess you know where to reach me then."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll keep looking. We won't stop until we find out what happened to her." I nodded my head. He continued, "We have enough information to hold Kate and Garrett. They will be arrested for kidnapping, aiding and abetting. Kate will more than likely lose her medical license and Garrett's badge will be taken away. They took advantage of their positions and will be punished for that."

Well hey at least that was something. "What about Tanya?"

He shook his head, "There isn't any information to prove she knew of this."

"But she had my wife's ring! She knew it was hers and she wore it every day." I shouted.

Marcus looked shock, "Dammit Edward! You could have mentioned this before. I have to go now; seems I have an arrest warrant I need to put out." He stormed out of the room.

Right; after all the excitement I forgot to tell him how I found out about Kate and all. My bad.

We all piled back into the vehicle and headed back home. I wanted this to be done already. God I was so mad.

Another two days passed and I hadn't heard anything. Everyone finally convinced me to go to dinner at Alice and Jaspers' place. I really didn't want to go, but they all said I needed to get out and socialize. Charlie and Sue would stay at my house in case someone called. The only reason I agreed was because I knew Charlie would be able to reach me at Alice's place.

Alice was in the kitchen preparing a meal she knew we would all enjoy. She had taken cooking classes and was ready to test it out on us. We were pretty nervous to say the least. Rose was off changing Peter's diaper and we boys were in the living room drinking beer and watching some sports channel; I wasn't really paying attention.

The phone rang and Jasper got up to answer it. "Hello?"

I waited was it for me, "Just a second. Alice the phone." He handed it over to her. I sat back in my seat.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Jacob who?" She said. Jasper seemed to be watching her. Who was Jacob? I was pretty interested in this too.

"I'm sorry sir, I think you have the wrong number." She waited before she continued, "Yes, my last name is Whitlock." Who the hell was this guy? Did Alice have a creep following her too now? Perfect. It's just one drama after the next.

She started talking again, "I'm sorry Jacob, you must be mistaken. No, I've never been to that hospital; heck I've never even been in that area." Another pause, "My hair isn't red and no I don't have a broken ankle." Red hair...broken ankle.

Oh god! I jumped up and yanked the phone from Alice. She yelled at me; confused as to what the hell I was doing.

"Hello, Jacob? My name's Edward Cullen I think I might know who you're talking about. Can you start from the beginning?" I asked quickly.

He stuttered for a moment, "Oh... um... ok? I was out camping about a week ago when I heard someone shouting for help. It was a woman with red hair and some pyjamas of some sort. She had a broken ankle. I took her to the hospital on rez and she told me her name was Alice Whitlock. I had to get back home and then I got caught up on work. I was going to head back sometime this week to check on her but when I got there yesterday they said she had been moved to the hospital in town. Something about complications and needing proper equipment for her. I searched for her number just to see if maybe her family could update me on everything." This was it. This man had saved Bella. But I needed to be sure it was her first.

"Jacob, where you found Alice was it near the Mountjoy mental institution or anything like that?" Everyone was looking at me; they were all on edge like I was.

"Well sure; yeah. That institution is just across the river and probably a few acres into the bush. It would take a few days walk to get to where I was camping." It was her! It had to be.

"Thank you, Jacob! Thank you!" I was about to hang out when I decided, "Hey man, can I have your number. I'll update you at a later time. I just need to find her." He rattled off a number to me and I wrote it down. Jacob Black would be getting once huge ass reward from me that was for sure.

Everyone was waiting expectantly, "It has to be Bella guys. No one else would use Alice's name. She must have been worried that Kate would find her. Now, I need you guys to find numbers to local hospitals and call them to see if they have a patient named Alice." They all nodded their heads and pulled out their cells.

I had called two hospitals and no one by that name. Damn how many hospitals did they have in the area? I guess I should have asked Jacob if he knew which one she had been transferred to. I knew some of the others were calling clinics too; just to be on the safe side.

Just then Emmett shouted, "I found her!" I dropped everything and went to his side, "This hospital here," he said pointing to an address. "They had a patient by the name of Alice Whitlock come, transfer from the rez about 3 days ago. They wouldn't give me anymore information over the phone."

That was good enough for me. I went to the front door and headed to my vehicle. I didn't even notice Jasper and Alice follow me until they hopped in too. I looked at them confused.

Alice rolled her eyes, "We're coming with you. Just for support. Em and Rose are going to call Charlie and update them. Same with Esme and Carlisle, but we told them not to say where she was. Last thing she needs now is everyone crowding her. Plus, I'm sure she's pretty confused. Heck, she's been in the hospital for about a week now and never once contacted any of us."

That stopped me for a moment. She had been there for a week and never once called. Why? I thought if she ever got out she would want to let us know she had been found and she was safe.

I groaned. Guaranteed Bella was confused by all that had happened. She was coming to kick my ass and Tanya's when she went missing. She probably thought I was cheating on her and she was worried about what I would do.

I didn't care though. I was going to find her and I was going to prove to her that there has never been anything between Tanya and me and that there never would be. She was the one for me. Always and forever.

**Got get her Edward! Woot woot! **

**Send some love please **


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

Three days ago I was transferred from the rez's hospital to one in town. I had gotten infections from the various scrapes and cuts on my hands, knees and a bit of my back. I was brought to this hospital to help me so that I could fight the infections more properly with the less harsh medication; that was to protect the baby. The medication didn't do much to be quite franc. The cream they put onto the cuts stung like a bitch. My broken ankle was set back into place and then a cast was placed and that also hurt like hell. I offered them to knock me out with a pan or something; apparently that wasn't happening either. Instead, I had to suffer through it all.

They still hadn't gotten around to checking on the baby. I kept trying to ask one of the nurses when they would check but none of them could give me an answer. I was getting extremely frustrated with them all and I was ready to start screaming.

I decided that the next person who stepped into my room would give me answers. I just had to wait.

Sitting in this room alone has given me too much time to think about what's happened over the past few months. Alone. But I'm use to it now. Everything had been perfect before. I had been happy. Really happy. Happy and in love. What could be better? But now it's a rare day when I smile.

Pain. That's what I feel every day. Unbearable pain. I wish there was something I could take to make me feel better. Anything. But I know that won't happen. I've already been told I wouldn't be getting anything for the pain. That's what happens in small towns when hospitals are short-staffed.

So here I am, all alone in a hospital bed, waiting for this pain to end. Somehow I don't see that happening anytime soon. Part of me hopes someone I know will walk through that door soon and help me. But I know better. No one's coming. Well to be fair no one even knows I'm here. Guess that's my fault; well only partly my fault. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Well her too. THEM together. That's what happened. Everything had been so perfect; _until she came_. She ruined it all.

He ruined it all by letting her ruin it all. _Together_. It hurts to even think about everything that happened those months back...

Now I was thoroughly pissed off at Edward. I had told him everything about Tanya and yet he still defended her at times. Sure, he did get her transferred and they never really saw each other. But he could have fought with Aro or something and asked to be going to the separate conferences.

I heard the door open and in came in and old nurse. She looked like she should have retired years ago. She came over and placed a tray of food in front of me.

"Here you go, Honey. I added a chocolate pudding there for you." She smiled sweetly at me. Well damn; blowing up at her would just be wrong now.

"Thank you. I was wondering when the doctor would be coming in to check on the baby." I asked her.

She looked down at my belly and placed a hand on it, "I'll go find out for you." I smiled. That's what I tried getting the other nurses to do. She got up and left the room.

Five minutes later she came back in with a doctor in tow. Finally, someone actually gets something done around here.

The doctor smiled at me and said, "Good day, Alice. I heard you were concerned about the baby."

I nodded my head, "Well yea, I've been here for three days and no one has checked it yet."

He took a moment before he said, "I'm sorry Alice, but we wanted to make sure you were all healed first. I'll go and see if we have an ultrasound technician here today." He left the room too.

I looked at the older nurse, "Thank you for getting him. No one else seemed to even listen to me when I asked."

She laughed, "Not a problem honey and don't you worry about those other nurses. They just think they're better than everyone here. But well, we all know the truth... I mean they are working in the little hospital in the middle of nowhere. That's gotta say something about their skills." I cracked up laughing. Man, I loved this nurse. I wish she would be with me all the time; she was so much better than everyone else here.

She patted my arm and went out to do the rest of her day. I guess if she would be here with me it wouldn't be so bad. I guess I didn't want to be alone anymore. I would call Edward and just hope everything would be ok.

I picked the phone up and dialed the house number. It rang about three times before some answered, "Hello?" The woman asked.

She sounded familiar, "Sue?"

"Oh my Dear! Charlie, its Bella! Charlie, she's on the phone!" I heard her yelling in the back.

I then heard my dad, "Bella, you there? Are you ok?"

I started crying, it was so good to hear his voice, "Yea dad, I'm ok. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby." He replied.

I took a breath, "Is Edward there dad?"

He didn't respond right away, "He's having dinner at Alice and Jasper's place. They wanted to get him out of the house for a bit."

My hospital room door opened and a younger nurse with fake blonde hair came in. When she saw me on the phone she rushed over, grabbed the phone from me and slammed it down. She then looked at me and said, "Long distance phone calls are not allowed."

I was pissed now, "I needed to call my family to let them know where I was."

She had a smug smile on her face, "Look, there are only certain times they are allowed to visit anyways and now isn't one of them." She unhooked the phone and took it with her when she left the room.

Well there's one more to add to my shit list. It just seemed to be piling up.

Just then the doctor came in, "Sorry Alice. The technician won't be back until tomorrow. I've set an appointment though and she'll be here to take you for an ultrasound tomorrow morning." I smiled and thanked him. Good; I didn't want to wait much longer.

It was starting to get dark out so I rolled up into my blankets and snuggled into them. I didn't want to be here anymore but at least tomorrow I would find out whether or not the baby was ok and that's what was important right now.

I heard my room door open and a hesitant whisper behind me, "Bella?"

**Ohh who is it?**

**Review please **


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**The reunion happens now :) yay! This jumps back and forth between characters.. enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I drove like a maniac to the hospital. Bella was there and I could not contain my excitement of finally being with her again after being away for over three months. Neither Jasper nor Alice complained about my speed; heck they were probably just as excited as I was for seeing her again.

We pulled up to the hospital and Jasper said, "Just go to the front doors; I'll find a parking spot."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

I got out and went to the entrance of the hospital. I looked around and noticed a nurse standing to the side. She looked up and then proceeded to look me up and down. She smiled what I assumed was a flirty smile. I wasn't looking forward to this. I was really starting to understand what Bella always had to go through.

When I reached her I asked, "Hi. I'm looking for a patient. Her name is Be... ugh.. Alice Whitlock."

Her smile faded from her face when she realized that she wasn't the reason I had made my way over. In a snooty voice she said, "Visiting hours are over. You'll just have to come back tomorrow."

What's with people always sending me away? I needed to find her and see her; NOW!

"Look; my wife has been here I'm sure for a few days and I would really like to see her now." I tried to stay calm but this was getting ridiculous. No way was I turning around and coming back tomorrow.

She just shrugged, "I don't seem to notice where that makes it my problem." Wow... this is officially makes it two women I've ever wanted to punch in the face. Well three if you count the punching I'd like Kate to endure as well.

Before I could respond another voice said, "Jessica, why don't you go visit Alec. He seems stressed and in need of some release. We all know that's the only reason you're still around; hop to it." The older woman at the end of the hall said. Fury flashed before Jessica's eyes before she stomped off. I chuckled. "Hey there young man, sorry to interfere. Do you need actual help with something?"

I already liked this woman, "Yes. My wife was brought here a few days ago. I've already been told that visiting hours are over but I really need to see her and see if she's alright. Her name is Alice Whitlock." God that was weird. Referring to my wife yet using Alice's name.

She smiled at me, "Of course. I'll make an exception for you. I know that young woman and I'm sure seeing you will cheer her up. She's in room 203. She's just down this hall and to your right." I smiled at her and said my thanks. I'd be sure to send her some gift of appreciation or something.

I slowly made my way down the hall until I was standing outside room 203. Do I knock? I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing. She was just on the other side of this door. Would she be happy to see me? I was about to find that out. Please god let this be her. I need luck somewhere.

I slowly opened the door and took a step inside. There was a form on the bed. The person was facing away from me so I wasn't sure if it was her. I took a step forward and lowly whispered, "Bella?"

The person in the bed turned. My heart stopped in my chest. It was Bella. She whispered back, "Edward."

She sat in the bed and I made my way to her. I grabbed her face and started kissing her everywhere. I was so happy that I had finally found her. Tears were streaming down my face. I pulled back and noticed she was crying to.

"Love, I have missed you so much." I kissed her again.

She whispered, "I missed you so much, Edward." She kissed me on the lips with more force. I had my wife in my arms again. She was meant to stay here forever. I laughed out loud; all these emotions were making me crazy. She was here again. She smiled at me. I pulled a chair from the side and brought it closer to her bed. I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm and held it tightly in my hands.

"I'm sorry I was so late." I apologized to her. "I should have figured it all out before and come for you sooner. You were in that place for so long. I should have figured it out sooner and saved you."

She placed her other palm on my cheek, "Please, don't blame yourself. Please be happy we're together again." She said softly.

I smiled at her, "I'm so happy we're together again. I love you so much. I've been so lost without you."

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe he was actually here. Of the many daydreams in the institution that I had of this moment; nothing compared to the actual thing. I couldn't help but smile at him. I never let go of his hand because I wasn't totally convinced that I wasn't still dreaming. He was home.

I smiled at him and responded, "I'm so happy that you're here too. I wasn't sure what was happening. I know I should have called you but I just wasn't sure that..." I stopped myself. Was this reunion the appropriate time to bring everything up.

Edward noticed my hesitation. He squeezed my hand, "What is it, Love?"

I wasn't sure he would be angry with me or not so I quietly said, "Kate would always tell me stories of you and Tanya. I just didn't know whether any of it was true." I whispered even more low at the end, "I was afraid." I put my head down and closed my eyes.

Edwards' other hand came over and grasped my face. He pulled it upwards but I kept my eyes closed. "Please look at me, I've missed your eyes far too much these past few months." I waited a moment before I opened them. I was looking directly into his eyes as he said, "Nothing has ever happened with Tanya. Whatever she said to you on the phone that night months ago was a lie. All of it was a lie. She snuck into my room and answered the phone. I guess she saw it as an opportunity to break us apart. Even while you were gone she still tried. I never once touched her or even spoke to her once you were gone. I blamed her; obviously I didn't know she was a part of everything until I found your ring hanging from her chain. I was furious and then I figured it all out. You were always IT Bella. You have always been the one. My other half."

Tears spilled over and I hugged Edward tightly. I loved him so much and because I believed Kate everything had been screwed up. We could have had this reunion so much earlier. I hugged him to me and kissed him passionately. Edwards' arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me right against him. The minute my belly touched him Edward stopped and pulled away. His eyes looked at me questioning before he pulled the blanket down. He gasped as he noticed my stomach sticking out.

**EPOV**

She hugged me tightly and I relished in it. I couldn't have been happier then in this moment. I pulled her closer to me so that I could feel her body next to mine. Before I could squeeze her tightly to me I felt her belly touching me. Weird. I pulled back and looked at her. Why would her belly be sticking out like that? I pulled the blankets around her down and exposed her pregnant stomach.

Bella was pregnant? Pregnant with a child? Was it mine? Oh god, did something happen in that institution? Was it that big guy that seemed to know so much about her?

I hesitantly spoke, "Bella? What... Is.. Are you pregnant?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "Yes" she whispered.

I kept my eyes focused on her stomach. I brought my hand forward and felt around her belly. "How far along are you?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer or not.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me on the lips. Then she whispered against my lips, "About 5 months. It's a Christmas baby."

I pulled back to look her in the eyes. She was telling the truth. Christmas. She was home then. This was my baby. No; not mine. OURS.

I smiled back, "But how?"

She laughed, "Really for being a doctor you really dropped the ball on this one, Edward." I stared at her and waited for her to continue, "Before Christmas I was really sick and you decided to pump my body full of medicine to help me." She stopped. I just looked at her and waited for to keep explaining. She rolled her eyes and continued, "You know. Tons of drugs that would interfere with the pill." It clicked. Oh god! I totally did mess that one up.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, "We're having a baby."

She started crying again and laughed with me, "We are." I leaned over and kissed her again. I heard a throat clearing from the doorway. I turned to see both Jasper and Alice standing there. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Bella looked over at them and smiled.

She then asked, "What. No hugs?"

Alice bounced right over and nearly jumped on her. "BELLA BELLA BELLA! I missed you."

Bella laughed, "I missed you, Al!" They hugged each other fiercely. Alice pulled away quickly and looked at her stomach.

She backed up and smiled, "Oh my god. Please tell me that's real."

"What's real?" Asked Jasper as he came over and kissed the top of her head. "Missed you kiddo."

I smiled at them both and proudly said, "We're having a baby." The look of shock on both faces was hilarious that I just burst out laughing. Followed quickly by Bella's laughing. I smiled at my wife; I had missed that laugh from that voice so much.

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. I just kept laughing and then I looked towards Edward. He was smiling at me and I could see all the happiness behind his eyes. I was home and I never wanted to leave.

Jasper was the first to recover, he slowly asked, "Is Edward?" Not sure how to phrase it.

I nodded my head, "He or she would have be conceived around Christmas."

Alice nodded knowingly along with me, "Right all the drugs Dr. Edward made you take. Wow. For being smart and all you sure did screw that up." I laughed at that.

Edward shrugged, "Well I don't regret it. This was coming for us anyways. Sooner then what we had planned but welcomed anyways." God I loved him so much. He was perfect.

The older nurse came in then and stated, "Unfortunately, it's late and visiting hours are done now. I'm such a sucker for seeing happy people." Edwards' face fell at the prospect of him having to leave. To be honest my face probably matched is. The nurse looked at us all and said, "She's allowed to have one guest stay the night. Since her ankle is broken and well I'm no use helping her to the bathroom someone should really stay." I smiled towards her; she was such a great nurse.

Alice shouted, "Dibs" We all looked at her like she was crazy. Was she really expecting to separate Edward and I now?

Jasper coughed, "Alice. I'm pretty sure Edward has dibs just by being her husband." Edward nodded his head along with what Jasper had said.

She pouted and said, "But we have so much to catch up on."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her beside me, "I promise to spend one day just the two of us. But Jaspers' right. As long as you and I have separated, so have Edward and I. I would really like to spend time with him again. We've lost three months." I really couldn't believe I had to explain this to her.

She smiled, "Perfect then. One day just you and me at the mall." She clapped her hands and dragged Jasper out with her. He waved good bye while laughing at my stunned face.

Edward laughed and took my hand again, "Seems she always know how to trick you into going to the mall." Tricky pixie. I'll get her one day.

I smiled to him and then moved over and patted the space beside me. He looked at me questiongly, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I haven't had my husband holding me in bed for so long. One more night might just drive me mad."

He climbed in and put his arm around me, "We wouldn't want that now." He smile down to me. I leaned up and kissed him. It was slow and sweet and full of longing. We had lost so much time.

**EPOV**

Holding onto Bella just felt so right. It always had. I couldn't wait to bring her home; no doubt the entire family would want to hear everything. I was sure that Alice would want to inform them all. I gently placed my hand on her belly. My child was in there. She was bringing a new life into this world. I didn't think I could love her anymore, but I did.

After a few rubbed circles Bella whispered, "I'm worried." I could hear the fear in her voice. I wondered why she was worried. She would be a wonderful mother. This child would be lucky to have her.

"Don't worry, Love. Everything will be fine. We'll set up something with your OB and talk about delivery and all that. You'll do wonderful." I replied.

She shook her head and looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes. I really started to worry that something was wrong, "It's not that, Edward," she told me sadly, "I haven't ever taken vitamins for the baby. Never had an appointment for them to check on him or her. And Kate she..."

I stiffened. "What did she do?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"She injected something in me to knock me out so she could take me to that place. Oh God, Edward! What if that hurt the baby?" She started crying and clinging to me.

I hugged her to my chest, "Have they checked the baby yet?"

She shook her head again and whispered, "Tomorrow."

I kissed the top of her head, "Let's not worry about it right now then. Tomorrow we will find out what's going on and then we will figure out where to go from there."

I kissed her again and whispered, "I love you."

She kissed my chest, "I love you too."

I knew the both of us would worry about this child until the doctor told us everything was fine. Heck; we would both worry about this child for the rest of our lives. But right now; right now I was the happiest I've ever been in three months. I had finally found my wife and we were having a child. I hugged her closer to me and fell asleep easily that night.

**Aww yay! Together again. **

**Review please **


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I was having the most amazing dream ever; I had found Bella and everything was looking good. I felt something snuggle into my chest and my eyes opened in alarm. I didn't want to move for fear of waking whoever it was. There was light peeking through the curtains and my eyes adjusted to the room I was in. It was a hospital room. I looked to the person sleeping on me and was thrilled to realize it was Bella. Well Bella with horrible red hair. I pulled her closer to me.

She mumbled and sighed, "Edward... Baby" I was happy to notice she still talked in her sleep and that I apparently was still a frequent visitor. Baby. I still couldn't really wrap my head around that fact. Bella and I would soon be parents. She said it was a Christmas baby so I calculated and figured this baby would be due sometime in September. I was thrilled! A baby; god I hoped it looked just like Bella. A perfect mini-Bella would be nice to come home to every night. I would have to figure out what to do with the hospital. I definitely wanted to be home more often.

Bella's eyes began to flutter and I smiled at her, "Good morning, Beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me, "Morning. I'm so happy it wasn't all just a dream."

I laughed, "I feel the same way, Love. What time is your appointment for the baby?"

She huff and said, "They finally are getting someone to check on the baby. I've been in a hospital for a week and no one has shown concern for the baby yet. But the appointment is around 10 this morning."

I nodded my head and reassured her, "I'm glad I could be here. We will deal with whatever comes."

We spent the rest of the morning talking. I told her about calling hospitals in the area and also having called morgues. She apologized for me having to go through that but I cut her off stating it wasn't her fault. She told me about the institution. Kate has prescribed drugs for her to keep up the facade but Bella never took them. She would hide them in front her teeth behind her lips and Kate never caught on. She wasn't even sure what the pills where but the last thing she wanted was to be unaware of what was happening around her. I told her about having just found out about the institution and getting there the day she escaped. She told me how she did that. I wasn't too thrilled how she got away but I knew I couldn't hold it against her; she wasn't sure when I was going to get her out of there. She told me of how she broke her ankle. I was extremely happy to hear she had only broken it when she had found the stranger Jacob. I explained to her how he called Alice's and that's how we put it together that she was here. She told me about her calling Charlie and the nurse hanging the phone up on him. Some people were so incompetent.

At 9:45 a nurse came in and wheeled Bella to where the ultrasound machine would be.

The doctor came in and said, "Alright, let's see how this baby is doing. This might be cold." She squirted gel onto Bella's belly and I felt her shiver.

The doctor moved the wand around a bit and then I heard the little flutter of a heart beat. I smiled so widely my cheeks hurt. I looked at Bella and she was focused on the screen and she had tears running down her face. I leaned over and kissed her temple. She looked at me and smile.

The doctor said, "Well I've measured everything and it seems that the baby is developing properly. There isn't anything out of the ordinary. He seems to be perfectly healthy and content."

I stuttered a moment, "He?"

The doctor looked startled, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you might have already known."

Bella and I both shook our heads. I looked to see Bella smiling widely and she whispered to me, "A son." I couldn't contain my job. A boy.

The doctor prescribed some vitamins for Bella and she was brought back to her room. Nothing appear out of the ordinary and our son seemed to be growing just fine. She told us to set up and appointment with our doctor back home so that he could keep us up to date. Bella asked about the syringe that Kate had injected. But without knowing exactly what she had injected we couldn't know the damage it would cause our son.

Back in the room I made arrangements to take Bella home. She was feeling much better and the infections she had from the cuts were much better. The doctor agreed to let her go home seeing as I would be with her.

Alice and Jasper came over shortly after I called them saying we were ready to go home. Bella was excited to see everyone; especially Peter. She was upset she missed so much when she found out how big he was already. I told her she would still experience it all but with our own son soon enough. I whispered that part; we hadn't told Alice or Jasper the news about the baby being a boy. We wanted everyone to hear at the same time.

When we pulled up to the house I noticed Emmett's vehicle in the driveway, Charlie and Sue's and also my parents. Bella was smiling so much today I was so happy that she was feeling much better.

Alice and Jasper walked into the house ahead of us. As soon as Bella walked through the door Charlie grabbed her into a big hug.

"I love you, baby." He whispered into her ear.

She whispered back, "I love you too, daddy." I could see tears in Charlie's eyes. He pulled back and looked at her stomach with a curious expression. She smiled him, took his hand and placed in on her belly. "Looks like you'll be a grandpa now."

Charlie stuttered and everyone in the room was standing still to hear the news, "What? How?"

I laughed and hugged Bella to my chest. "The baby was conceived at Christmas time. So far, the ultrasound showed that everything was alright." Everyone came over and started congratulating us while also welcoming Bella home.

Esme was so excited to have another grandchild on the way. "So, am I going to have another grandson or granddaughter to spoil?"

I looked at Bella and nodded my head. She shouted out, "It's a boy!" We were immediately attacked again with hugs and kisses.

I finally managed to get Bella into the living room and out of the entranceway. Everyone was catching her up on what she had missed over the last few months. When it came time to leave everyone hugged Bella with promises to visit tomorrow.

Charlie and Sue both kissed her and headed off towards their bedroom. I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now.

Bella yawned and looked towards me, "Bedtime?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. We fell asleep in each others' arms again that night.

The next few months many things happened. I went back to the hospital and managed to catch up on everything I missed. I didn't like leaving Bella home alone long. That was the hardest on the both of us. Carlisle and Esme sold their home in Forks and moved to Seattle to be with us all. Carlisle was now retired. On the nights where I was required to work the night shift they both spent the night at the house with Bella. She didn't want to be alone at night and I felt better being at work knowing my parents were there.

The baby was due September 17th. So far everything was looking good with the little guy and we could not wait for him to appear. Shortly after Bella was back home Alice announced that her and Jasper were expecting. They were due in November. To say Alice was terrified would be an understatement. I would have laughed had she not begun making Bella paranoid about giving birth too. I had to keep reassuring her that she would be fine and I would not leave her side for a moment.

Charlie and Sue stayed with us for a weeks after Bella returned. They headed back home in Forks and planned to not travel anymore. Charlie was looking forward to taking his grandson fishing. Apparently, his son-in-law wasn't into it enough. I had to laugh at the jab. It wasn't that I didn't like fishing. It was the idea of being alone in a boat with Charlie. I'm sure he could easily dispose of me had he wanted to.

Kate, Garrett and Tanya's trial was hard. Bella had to relive a lot of painful memories during that time. During the nights, she still woke up from nightmares and not really believing she was out of the institution. I felt Bella should see someone to help her. She disagreed with me for awhile and then eventually conceded. She started seeing someone who was helping her with all of her fears.

Kate lost her medical license. She was charged with kidnapping, faking medical documents, inappropriate practice. She ended up getting 10 years in jail with a chance of parole afterwards.

Garrett lost his badge and was obviously kicked off the force. He was charged with aiding and abetting and was sentenced to 5 years in prison.

Tanya was also charged with aiding and abetting. She actually had struck a deal and testified against her own sister Kate. Therefore, Tanya didn't get any jail time. She was served with a restraining order against me and any member of my family; current and future. She was also fired from the hospital for inappropriate behaviour. Aro saw her more as a liability. Last I heard Tanya had moved up to Alaska to be with her parents and whatever family she had left.

Bella and I were better than ever. I told her I loved her everyday and made sure that she never once again felt the way she had with everything that happened with Tanya. I asked Aro to not give me any female nurses unless they were older and extremely professional. I didn't need that happening again.

After my residency I planned to go into a family clinic. Where I would work during the week with respectable hours and then had the weekends off to spend time with my family.

**Yay! The end is coming. Epilogue next **

**Send some love.. review please **


	24. Epilogue

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"...and the princess smacked the prince and decided that she didn't need him. She went off by herself and never looked for a prince ever again. The End." I finished the story proudly.

I heard a little giggle, "Daddy! The princess marries the prince and they live happily ever after." My daughter giggle up at me. She had my crazy hair but her mothers' beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't believe she was already four years old.

"Says who?" I asked.

She laughed again, "Momma did! She said that every princess has a prince. Just like you is Momma's handsome prince."

I laughed, "Is that so?" She nodded her head. I tucked her blanket up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Night, baby."

I turned the light off in her room and she said, "Night, daddy!" I smiled. Hearing the word daddy was the greatest feeling in the world. I closed her door and walked down the hall. I stopped at the door on the left and peeked inside. My son Anthony was sleeping all awkward in his bed. I laughed and went into his room. I gently place him under the blankets and kissed his head. He had hair just like Charlie with my vibrant green eyes. He was now six years old. He was growing up too quickly. I closed his door and continued down the hall.

I stopped before entering my bedroom and decided to check on the one across the hall from it. I snuck quietly towards the crib. Inside was my second daughter Abigail. She would be turning 2 in about three months. Her thumb was stuck into her mouth and she was sleeping soundly.

I went into my bedroom and started changing into my pyjamas. I could hear Bella in the adjoining bathroom. I crawled into bed and waited for her. When she stepped out of the bathroom I couldn't help but stare. My wife still took my breath away. The years had been good to her. Sure her body had changed after having three children but I loved her so much.

She smiled leaned over and kissed me. "Are the kids asleep?"

I nodded, "Anthony was asleep as soon as we got home from Emmett and Rose's place. Their 3 boys plus Alice and Jasper's 2 sure tucked him out. Maddie should be asleep anytime soon and Abigail seems to be out for the night."

She smiled at me, "All of our children asleep before 10. What will we do now?" I kissed her passionately.

"I could think of a few things." I grabbed her and flipped her over so that she was underneath me. She laughed and I started kissing down her chest.

I was pushing her shirt up and over her head when she moaned, "Is the door locked? I'd hate for Anthony to think you were squishing me again." She was laughing a bit.

My poor son had accidently walked in on us when he had a nightmare. He thought I had a nightmare too and was squishing his mother.

I kept kissing up to her breasts, "Yes, I have."

Bella wrapped her legs around me and used her feet to push my pants down. I helped her and kicked them off when they reached the end of my feet. I started sucking on her left nipple and grabbing at her right breast. Bella was moaning and pulling me to her chest. I kept kissing down her belly button and use my now free hand to yank down her shorts and underwear.

"Edward" She was moaning. She took her hands and brought them down to wrap about my erection. She started pumping and I was now the one moaning.

"Shit, Bella. You feel so good, I need to be inside." She moved her hands and I guided myself to her entrance. Once there I started pushing in slowly. We both moaned when I was fully inside of her.

I started to pump in and out of her slowly. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough for Bella because she flip us over. I loved Bella on top. My hands grabbed at her breast as she started bouncing up and down on me. Soon enough we were going harder and harder.

I thrust my hips up to meet hers. I felt her clench around me and she screamed out my name. I flipped her back onto her back and pumped into her harder and harder.

I came inside and grunted out, "Bella." I lay on her for a few minutes. She patted my hair down. I looked up at her and kissed her.

I pulled out and we both got dressed. I unlocked the door and climbed back into bed. Bella snuggled into my chest. Bella whispered, "Edward?" I hummed. "I'm pregnant."

I shot up and looked at her. She was smiling and so was I. I kissed her again. I loved a pregnant Bella.

**The End.**

**I will post the sequel to this story in a couple of days :o) **

**Thanks for everyone who read this story and sent reviews. You guys were great! **


	25. Sequel News !

**Sequel is posted and it's called "**Protecting Them" **!**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews !**

**:o)**


End file.
